Un Secret Bien Gardé
by the spark's within me
Summary: WIP On sait tous que James a aimé Lily, mais qui Remus aimait il ? On dirait que James n'a pas été le seul, et Remus a un secret bien gardé. Enfin, un médaillon a un secret bien gardé. Trad de ellamalfoy8
1. Meaningless Doodles ?

**Auteur :** ellamalfoy8

**Titre original :** A Well Kept Secret

**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling, s'ils étaient à ellamalfoy8, elle serait sur une plage dans un pays exotique, peut-être sans écrire. Donc remercions Rowling de tout avoir.

**NdT :** Ménard a fait un travail de traduction magnifique, mais j'ai choisi de laisser les noms en anglais, où ils sonnent 1000 fois mieux selon moi. Donc :

Gryffindor : Gryffondor

Prongs : Cornedrue

Padfoot : Patmol

Snape : Rogue

Slytherin : Serpentard

Snivelus : Servilus

Here we go !

**Chapitre 1 : Meaningless Doodles ?**

Vole, vole petit vif

T'attraper devrait être du gâteau

Au dessus des champs, si haut

Comme un vivet **(1)** dans le ciel

Vole, vole petit vif

T'attraper devrait être du gâteau

James jeta la plume à l'autre bout de la salle commune, projetant accidentellement de l'encre sur un première année qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il détestait la poésie, il détestait l'étude de moldus, et il détestait les devoirs. En soupirant, il cala ses pieds sur la table basse face à lui et se passa la main dans les cheveux, furieux que son père l'ait fait prendre une option si idiote. Remus détacha les yeux de son livre de Runes Anciennes.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

James gémit.

- Pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que je dois suivre une option si débile et inutile ? répondit-t-il.

Son ami le regarda d'un air confus, avant d'être traversé par un éclair de compréhension.

- Ah, Miss Evans suis cette option, c'est ça ?

James enfoui son visage dans ses mains. C'était la vérité, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait obéi à son père. James, comme tout le monde le savait, avait un énorme faible pour Lily Evans. Naturellement, elle le détestait.

- Aucune évolution sur le plan « Sus A Lily » ?

Son ami geignit et se mit à fixer la fille en question, à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Elle écraivait sur sa composition d'étude de moldus.

- Non, dit James piteusement. Mais elle pourrait peut-être m'aider ?

Remus haussa les épaules et souligna une phrase dans son cahier.

- Pour une fois tu as une bonne idée Prongs. Va lui demander, même si tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de l'inviter à sortir pour essayer d'être sérieux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'agir comme Sirius va m'aider, là, dit James en ricanant.

Sur ce, il se leva pour se diriger vers le fauteuil de Lily. Remus était désolé pour son ami, il l'était sincèrement, mais il avait lui aussi ses problèmes. Des problèmes autres qu'être un loup-garou. Des problèmes qu'il le pouvait pas confier à ses amis. Des problèmes comme être amoureux de Lily Evans. Il jeta un regard noir à la tignasse de James. Il n'aurait jamais Lily à cause de James, peu importe qu'ils soient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils adoraient lire, étaient tout les deux premiers de la classe, et étaient les deux préfets de Gryffondor. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient ensemble facilement. Il savait que James ne comprendrait jamais, alors il restait simplement ami avec Lily. Il ne flirtait pas du tout, et n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait de vrais amis, fidèles, et ne voulait pas les perdre pour une simple fille. Mais encore une fois, Lily Evans n'était pas une simple fille…

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, Lily griffonnait dans son cahier. Lily n'était pas stupide, elle avait un bon sens de la logique et savait que James pensait à elle. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il la voyait comme une personne ou comme un défi.

_Lily Potter_, nota-t-elle sans réfléchir. Non, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont cela sonnait. Cela lui faisait penser à un jardinier qui plantait des lilas. Lily devinait facilement les idées des gens. Elle pouvait dire que quelque chose préoccupait Remus, et aussi qu'il avait pas mal de secrets. A propos d'une fille, probablement. Enfin, peut-être un garçon, mais il y avait plus de chances pour que ce soit à propos d'une fille. Il était renfermé, retiré, et semblait avoir besoin de davantage de tranquillité que les autres. Lors des réunions de préfets, il état distrait, et Lily le surprenait parfois alors qu'il l'observait. Il était souvent à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, et pouvait commencer une conversation pour en perdre brutalement l'intérêt en plein milieu.

_Lily Lupin_, écrivit-elle, toujours sans réfléchir. Cela sonnait mieux.

_Lily Black_, celle-là elle était bonne. Comme si Black comptait s'installer avec quelqu'un !

- Ma Lily-Jolie aurait-elle un faible pour Sirius ? dit une voix inquiète derrière elle.

Elle sursauta brutalement et referma son cahier de la même manière.

- Je ne pensait pas que tu ferais partie de celles qui changent leur nom, ajouta Potter, dubitatif.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il fit un pas en arrière, pour finir par se glisser sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

- Je m'amusais juste à écrire, simple curiosité, maugréa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, puis se mit à pianoter sur son genou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Si tu veux encore m'inviter à sortir, ne gaspille pas ta salive.

Il prit un air exagérément choqué, essayant d'être drôle. Mais elle sut qu'elle avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal.

- Non, en fait je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider en étude de moldus.

Elle le jaugea du regard. Il ne baissa pas les yeux. Remus les observait jalousement de bout de la pièce.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda-t-elle lentement, essayant de trouver où était le piège. Tu penses que si je passe suffisamment de temps en ta compagnie, je finirai par tomber amoureuse de toi ?

James la regarda innocemment à travers sa frange de cheveux trop longs.

- Non, parce que tu es préfète et que les préfets doivent aider ceux qui sont moins doués et charmants qu'eux.

Elle ignora le compliment glissé en douce et n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que je me rate alors que tu sais que tu aurais pu m'aider. Et dans 10 ans quand tu me verras sous un carton sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu penseras" si seulement j'avais accepté de l'aider en étude de moldus, il serait ministre de la magie maintenant".

Lily se renfrogna et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle se sentait coupable.

- Arrête ça, dit-elle dédaigneusement.

Elle ne détestait pas James, il pouvait être assez gentil parfois. Mais elle détestait tout ce qu'il représentait. Comme "l'hypocrisie vous mènera loin" et "s'en prendre aux plus faibles vous rendra plus fort". C'était ce dont le Maraudeur était l'emblème, voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas amoureuse de leur chef. Même s'il l'invitait à sortir une fois par jour et flirtait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle, pas d'électricité entre eux. En fait, le seul maraudeur dont elle _aurait pu_ tomber amoureuse était Remus. Il n'était pas comme les trois autres, égoïste avec une tête qui avait la taille de la Lune. Il était drôle, gentil, et sensible. Et il était _craquant_ ! Il avait des cheveux châtain clair ou blond foncé, pas longs et indomptables, mais lisses et souples. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé et elle pouvait jurer qu'il y avait des petites pépites violettes quand il était en plein soleil. Bon d'accord, Lily pensait beaucoup à Remus, mais elle n'avait pas de faible pour lui. Non ce n'était pas le cas ! Bon, peut-être un petit…

Alors que ces pensées traversaient son esprit, James était assis en attendant sa réponse. Elle revint sur Terre quand il agité sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hello ? Evans ? dit-il, amusé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Lily Evans déconnecter.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, agitée.

- Alors, tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ah oui, euh… Je vais y penser, répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça, content, se leva, lui fit signe de la main, puis retourne vers Remus. Qui, à la grande horreur de Lily, était une fois de plus en train de l'observer. Elle lui fit un coucou timide et vit ses joues se colorer. Il sourit faiblement et retourna son regard à son livre, mais si ses yeux étaient immobiles. James s'assit, ne se rendant pas compte de l'embarras de son ami, et fouilla son sac pour en ressortir de vif qu'il avait volé. Il se mità jouer avec, regardant constamment Lily pour voir si elle l'observait, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Remus aussi observait Lily, même si c'était d'une manière beaucoup plus discrète, et réalisa que parfois son regard lui était rendu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Alors tu penses l'aider ? demanda Remus sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'il faisait une ronde au 7eme étage avec Lily.

Elle tournicotait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt d'un air absent, sans se rendre compte que ce geste le rendait fou.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Il n'ajouta rien, donc elle poursuivit.

- Je compatis, mais je doute qu'il veuille de mon aide pour améliorer ses notes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Remus acquiesça.

- Il m'agresserait sûrement dans la bibliothèque, ou un truc du genre.

Ils rirent nerveusement.

- James ne ferait pas ça Lily, il se soucie de toi.

_Mais pas autant que moi_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Elle haussa les épaules, puis posa un doigt sur sa bouche, en pointant un placard à balai situé à la droite de Remus de l'autre main. Des bruits de baiser et des petits couinements en sortaient. Remus aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, mortifié, à entendreça avec Lily. Ils firent silencieusement une partie de parchemin-ciseaux-caillou comme à l'accoutumée, pour décider qui d'entre eux deux irait déranger le couple très occupé. Naturellement, Remus perdit. Il se glissa silencieusement vers la porte alors que Lily se plaquait contre le mur. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, il découvrit Sirius et une Serdaigle de 5eme année, soudés par la bouche.

- Padfoot ! s'écria Remus alors que le couple se détachait.

La fille cria et poussa les deux garçons. Sirius lui couru après, s'arrêtant pour jeter un regard noir à Lily. Ce ne fut pas sans récompense. Lily lui adressa un sourire moqueur et s'éloigna, à côté d'un Remus rougissant.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, commenta-il.

Lily étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et bailla largement.

- On devrait aussi faire la Tour d'Astronomie, ça devrait être marrant un vendredi soir, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Tout les vendredi soirs, des couples se retrouvaient à la tour dans les nombreux abris et recoins sombres qui s'y trouvaient. Il se trouvait qu'en décembre Lily et Remus devait patrouiller au 7eme étage, qui incluait malheureusement la tour. Dire que c'était gênant était un euphémisme, parce qu'ils espéraient tout les deux secrètement faire la même chose dans un coin. Elle soupira et acquiesça. Ils tournèrent donc à droite etse dirigèrentvers une arche, qui abritait un escalier en spirale.

- Les dames d'abord, déclara-t-il, ne voulant pas passer en premier.

Elle se mit à marcher, puis fit volte-face.

- Tu essaies de me faire passer en premier ! dit-elle, pas d'un ton accusateur mais taquin.

Remus sourit d'un air coupable.

- Tu passes le premier !

_N'importe quoi pour toi_, Lily, pensa-t-il alors qu'il gravit l'escalier en tête.

Ils éclairèrent leurs baguettes et montèrent lentement les marches, essayant de ne pas trébucher. Mais Remus tomba, en arrière, sur Lily.

- Merde, Lily ! Ca va ?

Il prit appui sur la main courante de la rambarde et se remit debout. Lily grogna tandis qu'elle continue de glisser d'une marche ou deux. Il lui tendit promptement la main qu'elle accepta, puis hoqueta alors qu'une décharge se propagea le long de son dos. Il eut la même sensation mais ne montra pas sa surprise. Cela n'empêcha pas Lily de s'en apercevoir. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle observa autour d'elle pour voir ce qui avait causé le chute de Remus, tout en essayant de se calmer. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était raidi, et quand elle suivit son regard, elle se raidit à son tour, en vomissant presque.

Severus Snape, avec Bellatrix Black. C'était à vomir, c'était terrifiant. Des cheveux gras mêlés à des cheveux gras, ajoutés à la vue de son ennemie de toujours, collée à son homologue, fit perdre sa voix à Lily. Heureusement, Remus retrouva la sienne en premier.

- Excuse moi, mais le couvre-feu est passé Snivellus, et toi et ta partageuse de bave êtres sensé être dans votre salle commune.

Les deux Slytherin se séparèrent, même si très lentement, comme si ce qu'il avait dit n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient les mêmes rictus dédaigneux.

- Et bien voyez-vous ça, le Gryffondor aux cheveux gris et sa sang de bourbe de petite amie. Est-ce que Potter sait que vous vous foutez de lui ? Maintenant il doit déjà savoir qu'il ne peut pas satisfaire une femme, pas même une saleté comme toi, dit Bellatrix d'une voix traînante.

Remus contracta ses poings mais garda son calme pendant que Lily retrouvait sa voix.

- 10 points de point pour Slytherin pour insulte à un préfet ! Maintenant partez avant d'en perdre encore plus, cracha-t-elle.

Remus admirant son courage. Peu de gens tenaient tête à Bellatrix, de peur qu'elle les débarrasse de leur tête d'un simple maléfice. Snape s'avanca.

- La ferme sale sang de bourbe, ne la ramène pas devant tes supérieurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend le pouvoir, et les sang de bourbe de ton genre seront les premiers à partir, grogna le graisseux.

Lily fit quelques pas en arrière sous la surprise et sa blottit prudemment contre Remus. Sa chaleur la rassura quand il la défendit.

- 10 points pour insulte à un préfet et 10 autres pour être ici. Maintenant hors d'ici avant qu'on vous signale à Dumbledore !

Les deux Slytherin leur jetèrent un regard noir avant de descendre les escaliers. Remus s'assura qu'ils étaient partis avant de retourner Lily pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Ca va ? murmura-t-il doucement, et elle hocha la tête. Bon, on y va ?

La tour d'Astronomie était vide, pour une fois, heureusement. Ils se restèrent debout dans le noir, observant le domaine couvert de neige. Lily grelottait de froid et Remus enleva la cape qui composait son uniforme.

- Tiens, prend ça, ça te tiendra chaud, dit-il en la lui tendant.

Elle l'attrapa et s'y enveloppa, ses joues devenant coquelicot. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. La cape était trop grande pour elle, et les manches étaient trop longues, mais il la trouva adorable. Elle était gênée, mais il n'en fit pas cas, il était juste heureux d'être ici avec elle, seuls, par une si belle nuit.

**NdT :**

****

Alors à votre avis, cette petite balade sur la tour elle va évoluer comment ? Et elle va rester secrète ?

**(1):** selon le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, le vivet est un oiseau qui était autrefois utilisé comme Vif d'Or en raison de sa couleur doré et de sa vitesse de vol. Il est maintenant protégé, yeepee! ( notez la recherche quand même XD )

Pour le titre, littéralement "Meaningless Doodles" veut dire "Des croquis sans sens" ou . Mais ça sonne toujours mieux en anglais. (uh uh uh)

Et vous savez, une review ça ne prend que 3 minutes, c'est très apprécié par la traductrice et par l'auteur aussi, ça motive même à traduire plus vite, c'est magique ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… (regard en coin, vers la petite case violette en bas à gauche de l'écran)


	2. Irrational Conclusions

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement pour nous, ni ellamalfoy8 ni moi n'avons la PotterVerse, mais ellamalfoy8 a fait la rebelle et les a emprunté à JK Rowling pour s'amuser avec. Merci ella.

**NdT :** Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé dans leurs favoris ! Ca fait plaisir et ca motive, de penser que les gens aiment ce qu'il lisent !

Les noms sont toujours en anglais, donc

Prongs : Cornedrue

Padfoot : Patmol

Moony : Lunard (euuuuuuuurk, qu'est-ce que ca sonne mal !)

Mme Pomfrey : Mme Pomfresh

**Chapitre 2 : Irrational conclusions**

**-**

**-**

Remus devait admettre que cela avait du sembler suspect. Lily portait sa cape à lui, avait les cheveux emmêlés, et son gloss avait dégouliné (il s'était étalé sur la manche de la cape trop grande elle avait trébuché). Mais penser qu'ils avaient folâtré était inimaginable. Bien sûr, faites confiance à James pour imaginer le pire.

- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ! hurla James.

Il ne pouvait cacher sa fureur et sa jalousie. Lily était forcé de constater qu'il n'avait plus l'air si mignon et gentil à cet instant-là. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme d'habitude, mais elle pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas voulu. Son visage était rouge avec des plaques violacées , et son stupide vif d'or voletait autour de sa tête, espérant capter son attention. Remus pouvait sentir Lily fulminer derrière lui, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle portait toujours sa cape.

- Je suis ton ami ! Arrête de sauter sur des conclusions absurdes !

Il essaya de ne rien dire d'idiot. James était énervé, et quand cela concernait Lily, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre ami et ennemi. Il pouvait devenir violent. Mais Sirius, qui observait la scène d'un air amusé depuis la cheminée, le retiendrait.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami, tu sais que Lily est à moi !

Il allait poursuivre quand Lily le coupa.

- Je ne suis pas à toi ! Tu n'as aucune autorité sur ce que je fais ou qui je fréquentes ! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Potter ! Lâche l'affaire ! Et pourquoi t'en prendrais-tu à un ami comme ça ? Si tu lâchais ton nombril, tu verrais qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

James était blessé. C'était une chose de se faire insulter par un ami, mais par une fille avec qui on voulait sortir ? Aïe.

- Je te vois demain Remus, dit-elle doucement, se tournant vers lui.

Puis, pour le spectacle, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle fit ensuite demi tour et gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Remus rayonnait. Elle l'avait embrassé,_ lui_ ! _Elle_ l'avait embrassé ! Elle l'avait _embrassé_ ! Il ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que quand elle fut devant sa porte, et lui rendit son bonne nuit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et claqua la porte. James, qui n'était plus abattu mais plus furieux encore, laissa échapper un cri étranglé et se jeta sur Remus, le précipitant au sol. Sirius sauta de son fauteuil et les rejoint au pas de course, bousculant plusieurs premières années au passage, pour arrêter James et le séparer de Remus. Il entoura la gorge de James d'un bras et le tira vers l'arrière, mais regarda Remus comme s'il était révolté par ce qu'il voyait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle portait ta cape, s'il ne s'est rien passé ? hoqueta James, en se tortillant pour échapper à la prise de Sirius.

- Elle avait froid, la tour d'Astronomie - , mais il ne put continuer.

Sirius avait relâché son prisonnier à la mention de la tour, abasourdi par les mots de Remus. James agrippa la gorge de Remus de ses mains et le poussa contre le mur. Sirius ne fit rien, mais resta là, ébahi. Remus tenta faiblement de le repousser, mais la prise de James était trop forte.

- Tu l'as emmené à la tour d'Astronomie ? cria-t-il, tremblant de jalousie.

Remus avait du mal à respirer et pouvait à peine parler à cause de la prise qui l'étranglait.

- Devoirs de préfets, souffla-t-il faiblement.

La prise de James ne desserra pas.

- Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! couina son prisonnier.

James décocha un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, et il glissa le long du mur, gémissant, mais finalement capable de respirer.

- Menteur ! cria James, puis il se précipita dans son dortoir.

L'assemblée, silencieuse, ne bougea pas. Remus gisait sur le sol, sa mâchoire l'élançait et saignait légèrement. Après une minute Sirius sortit de sa transe courut après James. Lentement, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs chambres, récupérant leur sac, ignorant la silhouette déchue. Le pauvre Remus resta au sol, la respiration sifflante, jusqu'au grand noir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il était étendu à même le sol, du sang dégoulinant sur le menton et la mâchoire gonflée. Elle ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. C'était de sa faute, de son entière faute. Que pouvait-t-elle faire ?

Et bien pour commencer elle pouvait bouger et le soigner.

Elle descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait réveiller personne, surtout pas Potter. Cet enfoiré, comment pouvait-il faire ça à son meilleur ami ? Elle savaittout de leur dispute, elle avait même assisté à la scène depuis l'escalier. Mais elle avait été trop nerveuse pour aller défendre celui qui occupait ses pensées. Cela aurait empiré les choses pour eux deux. Mais le fait était qu'il était là, assommé et étendu sur le sol.

Elle s'agenouilla et dégagea ses cheveux de son front. Il se crispa à ce contact. Elle remarqua des marqueslaissées par des mains autour de son cou, et les caressa d'un doigt. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura quelques sortilèges appris auprès de Mme Pomfrey. Les marques disparurent et la sang se dissolut dans l'air. Sa mâchoire gonflée retrouva sa forme et sa taille originelle. Une larme dégoulina le long de son nez, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. La goutte tomba sur le front de Remus, et le réveilla. D'un air comateux, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily. Il cilla, croyant que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle, pleurant silencieusement.

Il se leva et s'adossa au mur pendant qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque en l'observant.

- Je ne t'ai pas défendu, j'aurais du rester et te soutenir, abonder dans ton sens.

Elle essuya quelques larmes avec la cape qu'elle portait toujours.

- Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, ajouta-t-elle.

- Si tu étais restée pour me défendre, c'aurait été bien pire.

Elle le regarda intriguée, mais il ne s'expliqua pas.

- Et je suis heureux que tu m'aies embrassé.

Sa voix s'était progressivement assourdi alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots. Si bien qu'elle ne les comprit pas.

- Quoi ?

Il déglutit, mais réalisa qu'il voulait tellement Lily que James pouvait aller bouffer son vif.

- J'ai dit que j'étais heureux que tu m'aies embrassé, dit-il, toujours dans un souffle.

Elle sourit et rougit, puis détourna le regard vers le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année.

- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard. Si tu dors ici, ils vont t'étouffer avec un oreiller.

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa plus convenablement à côté d'elle.

- J'sais pas.

- Je t'aurais bien prêté mon lit, mais je pense que ça donnerait définitivement la mauvaise impression aux autres.

Remus laissa échapper un rire.

- Probablement.

Il tapota son genou de son pouce.

- Je pense que je vais rester dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir.

- La quoi ?

- La Salle sur Demande. C'est une salle qui se transforme en ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête.

- Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, je ne veux pas me faire choper hors du lit.

Il se leva, mais elle le retint par la main.

- Attend, Remus.

Il fit volte-face.

- Emmène moi avec toi.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit « non » de la tête, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment Miss Populaire là non plus, je ne peux pas retourner à mon dortoir.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers sa main, que Lily tenait toujours dans la sienne. Elle la relacha.

- S'il te plaît ? dit-elle, avec une moue de chiot.

Il déglutit, mais acquiesça.

**NdT : **Alors, ça avance, même si doucement, non ? Qui n'a pas envie de frapper James ?

Cette fois çi, le titre du chapitre " irrational conclusions" fait référence à réponse de Remus face aux accusations de James, où il lui dit de ne pas sauter sur "des conclusions absurdes".

Une p'tite review juste pour avoir votre avis ? Allez, la bonne raison du chapitre : laisser une review ne donne pas la gale. Une autre bonne raison au prochain chapitre .


	3. Damn Double Beds !

**Disclaimer :** Etant donné que personne n'est devenu richissime avec pleins de persos à qui on peut faire faire n'importe tout et n'importe quoi (quoique), tout appartient encore à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à ellamalfoy8.

**Chapitre 3 : Saletés de lits doubles !**

**-**

**-**

La Salle sur Demande semblait trouver Remus trop timide avec Lily. Et ce, bien évidemment, contre l'avis de ce dernier. Quand il ouvrit la porte qui s'était matérialisée devant eux, il trouva un grand lit double, éclairé par des bougies et un feu ronronnant. Mortifié, il claqua la porte et recula précipitamment, en faisant tomber Lily qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la relevait.

Il se sentait rougir. _Stupide salle, stupide stupide salle ! A quoi elle joue ?_ pensa-t-il.

- Euh rien, ca n'a pas marché, c'est tout. Je vais réessayer.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais s'écarta tandis qu'il arpentait le couloir. _J'ai besoin d'une chambre à coucher pour Lily et moi, un endroit où passer la nuit sans s'amuser, juste se reposer, _pensa-t-il ; priant pour trouver deux lits séparés en ouvrant la porte. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il se retrouve face à la même pièce. Il laissa échapper un grognement digne du loup qui était en lui. Lily tendit la tête au-dessus de son épaule pour jeter un œil à la pièce.

- Où est le problème ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Elle ne fait pas ce que je lui demande, répondit-il.

- C'est bon Remus, on passe juste une nuit.

Il compris qu'elle essayait de le convaincre, et entra dans la salle timidement. Elle hoqueta quand elle entra dans la chambre, mais ne dit rien. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures pendant qu'il conjurait un sac de couchage.

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur quand il faisait apparaître quelques oreillers. Tu peux dormir ici, il ne va se passer.

Elle tapota le matelas à côté d'elle, puis réalisa l'air de traînée que cela devait lui donner.

- Ca n'engage à rien, ajouta-t-elle.

Il avait l'air nerveux mais fit disparaître le sac de couchage et enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes. Lily se déshabilla pour se retrouver en chemise et jupe, et conjura une chemise de nuit. Il se tourna quand elle l'enfila et se glissa sous les couvertures, restant de son côté du lit. Puis elle fit léviter ses vêtements sur un fauteuil près du feu, laissant la cape de Remus sur le dessus.

Il se défit nerveusement de sa chemise pour apparaître en simple tee-shirt, et enleva son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, étant donné qu'il ne s'était jamais déshabillé en présence d'un tiers. Il portait un boxer noir sérigraphié aux phases de la lune. Puis il plia ses affaires pour les poser sur le sol, près du lit. L'adolescent, anxieux, se glissa enfin à l'intérieur, à côté de celle dont il rêvait depuis 5 ans. Les bougies qui flottaient autour d'eux s'éteignirent immédiatement, et la seule source de lumière fut désormais le feu qui brûlait calmement.

- C'est un peu flippant, commenta-t-il.

Elle rit et se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux entouraient parfaitement son visage, et ses yeux avaient l'air incroyablement clair dans l'obscurité.

- Ca va s'arranger, non, Remus ?

Il ne savait pas, mais supposa que oui. James pouvait rester hystérique mais il n'avait aucune preuve que quoique ce soit ne soit jamais arrivé, et Sirius ne serait pas rancunier.

- J'espère Lily, j'espère vraiment.

En s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, il dégagea ses yeux de ses cheveux et croisa son regard. Il n'eut soudainement plus sommeil, plus du tout. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, et elle le lui retourna. Même s'ils s'étaient fait chasser de leurs lits et se cachaient de leurs amis, ils profitaient tous les deux de l'instant présent.

- Tu es vraiment un ami, Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de Remus dévint un rictus crispé. Elle le voyait comme un ami, juste un ami, rien de plus. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru qu'elle pourrait peut-être ressentir la même chose que lui, mais apparemment il avait été trop optimiste. Elle se tourna pour s'éloigner de lui, et il riva ses yeux au plafond. Aïe. Il fit de son mieux pour s'endormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas avant un moment.

Lily réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit un instant trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas être amis ! Elle voulait vraiment être Mrs Lily Lupin ! Elle pouvait voir la douleur et la déception sur le visage de Remus, et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Merde merde merde merde merde ! Horrifiée elle se retourna avant de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il s'agita derrière elle, et aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Mais ils restèrent tous les deux éveillés un long moment, avant de s'assoupir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James était allongé sur son lit, fulminant, alors qu'il regardait la Carte du Maraudeur éclairée par sa baguette. Le point représentatif de Remus était toujours dans la salle commune et Lily était dans son dortoir. James n'avait jamais été aussi livide de sa vie, et voulait redescendre frapper Moony au ventre. Mais Sirius le surveillait pour être sûr qu'il restait là où il était, bouillonnant à cause de la trahison de son ex-ami.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il se soit amusé avec elle ? demanda calmement Padfoot.

James s'étrangla en essayant de contrôler sa frustration et son stress.

- Elle portait sa cape, Sirius, c'est évident que oui ! dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop forte.

Son ami hocha vaguement la tête.

- Ca, c'est une preuve suffisante ?

James regardait le point de Lily s'éloigner de la porte de son dortoir.

- Ca crève les yeux qu'ils ont fait quelque chose ! Elle l'a embrassé _sur la joue_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius semblait dubitatif, et James regarda à nouveau la carte. Lily n'était plus dans son dortoir mais dans la salle commune à côté de Remus !

- Elle est avec lui là ! dit-il, frappant la carte avec sa baguette. L'enfoiré, marmonna-t-il d'un air sanguinaire, se précipitant à la porte de son dortoir.

Sirius l'arreta à mi-chemin en le retenant par le bras.

- Arrête Prongs, il ne se passe rien et tu le sais ! dit-il, le ramenant à son lit pour se pencher sur la carte. Moony doit être presque froid, tu l'as quasiment étranglé.

James se posa à côté de lui et regarda les deux points commencer à bouger.

- Regarde, ils vont quelque part ! Comment est-ce que tu peux nier ça Padfoot, Remus n'est _pas_ notre ami !

Sirius observa les points sortir dans le couloir et se diriger rapidement vers la Grande Salle.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sirius devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait Remus. Son ami avait toujours été assez renfermé, n'était pas du genre à collectionner les conquêtes pour s'en vanter ensuite, mais confiait tout aux Maraudeurs. Il n'aurait jamais mentià ses amis. Les points firent des allez-retour devant une porte pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de disparaître de la carte.

- La Salle sur Demande, marmonna Sirius tandis que James gémit et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu vois ? Ils l'ont rendu incartable pour pouvoir se grimper ! Cette traînée !

Sirius hoqueta, James n'avait jamais insulté Lily.

-Oh James, cool !

Il retournavers son lit et s'écroula.

- On peut les trouver demain matin pour avoir une explication.

Il souffla ses bougies et se coucha avec ses vêtements.

James fit de son mieux pour s'endormir lui aussi, mais ne put pas. Tout comme ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N : **Okay, vous voulez un teaser pour le prochain chapitre ?

_- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu te réveilles, murmura-t-elle, rougissant comme jamais._

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à ellamalfoy8. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice…

-

**Chapitre 4 : Confrontations**

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

Lily se réveilla en ayant chaud, très chaud. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée contre quelqu'un, elle pouvait entendre les battements d'un cœur, contre sa joue. Un bras entourait négligemment sa taille. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?_ pensa-t-elle, en écartant sa tête. _Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_ Puis elle se souvint. Mais ils n'avaient pas… non ils n'avaient rien fait, ils avaient du bouger dans leur sommeil pour se retrouver dans cette position. Pfff, elle s'en moquait, elle était bien. Elle se sentait à son aise, comme si dormir sur Remus était une habitude. Mais là elle anticipait sur les évènements.

Remus commença à s'agiter, et elle fit semblant de dormir. _Que va-t-il penser ? _se demanda-t-elle, complètement détendue. Elle tombait vraiment amoureuse de lui et il ne flirtait même pas. Ils semblaient faits pour être ensemble, mais Lily ne croyait pas aux contes de fées.

-

Remus ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis qu'il était petit et innocent, avant la morsure. Elle avait mis un moment à cicatriser. Il réalisa brusquement que quelque chose pesait sur son ventre. En baissant les yeux, toujours endormi, il vit une masse de cheveux roux déployée sur son ventre, Lily. Il eut l'impression de fondre, la fille de ses rêves était en train de dormir à côté de lui, il avait son bras _autour de sa taille_. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! _Okay, on se calme Remus_, pensa-t-il. _Ne panique pas, elle n'est pas encore réveillée, enlève juste ton bras et tout ira bien. _Il s'exécuta et posa son bras sur le matelas à côté d'elle, mais quand il commença à se dégager du lit, elle l'arrêta.

-

- Attends, reste ici, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne lui faisait pas face, et il ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, mais il reprit sa place, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu es confortable, commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Merci ? répondit-il, davantage comme une question que par politesse.

-

Etait-elle en train de flirter ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment être _juste amis ?_

Lily tressaillit à cet instant, mais elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait _écouté son cœur_, si l'on peut dire, si on veut se plier au cliché. Pour une fois elle se fichait des conséquences. Elle voulait être avec Remus, alors elle allait essayer de l'avoir. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour _ne pas_ flirter. Elle roula donc sur elle-même pour lui faire face, le côté de son visage reposant toujours sur ton torse. Il avait l'air assez comique, confus, nerveux et anxieux à la fois. Il était adorable, ses cheveux blond foncé plein d'épis là ou ils étaient habituellement nets, les yeux toujours plein de sommeil. Tout simplement adorable.

- Devine quoi, dit-elle.

-

Sa respiration chatouillait la peau de Remus aux endroits où son tee-shirt était remonté. Il pensait rêver, un frisson de contentement lui traversa le dos.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu te réveilles, murmura-t-elle, rougissant comme jamais.

-

Elle n'était jamais aussi directe en ce qui concernait les garçons, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Evidemment, elle était nerveuse, mais ce n'était pas important. Remus sourit timidement et rougit tout autant.

- Toi aussi.

Lily se redressa en position assise et s'adossa à la tête du lit, se demandant que faire ensuite, n'ayant jamais été dans une telle situation.

-

- Je vais sûrement me glisser dans mon dortoir et récupérer quelques affaires. Je pense que cette salle va être ma chambre pendant quelques temps, si ça ne te gêne pas. La plupart des filles de Gryffondor suivent chaque geste de Potter. S'il me hait, elle me détestent aussi.

- Pareil, James a sûrement brûlé toutes mes affaires à l'heure qu'il est, mais je vais voir ce que je peux sauver.

Lily tiqua. _Potter doit mourir,_ pensa-t-elle.

-

- J'ai vraiment pas hâte d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Potter va te tuer ou un truc du genre.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- On peut toujours se trouver de quoi manger dans les cuisines.

-

- On devrait se faire un pique-nique dans le parc ou quelque chose dans la neige ! s'exclama-t-elle à tout hasard. Tu peux récupérer de quoi manger et on se retrouve ici.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Allez, ça sera marrant !

Il semblait sceptique, elle en rajouta donc.

- On sera loin de tout le monde !

-

_Allez Remus dit oui ! Vas-y, elle ne va pas te mordre ! Tu es le seul qui mord ici_ ! pensa-t-il, nerveux au possible.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle poussa un petit cri et sauta du lit, alors qu'il flanchait. _Calme-toi Lily, zen_, pensa-t-elle. En faisant un signe de la main, elle remit ses vêtements de la veille, y compris la cape de Remus.

-

- Je ne devrais pas porter ça, dit-elle, en s'en défaisant.

Elle la déposa sur le lit quand il se leva et enfila ses vêtements, puis il la passa sur le tout.

- Et bien, à plus, dit-elle.

Elle sortit ensuite par la porte, pouffant toujours.

-

Une fois qu'elle était sortie, il sauta sur le lit et se mit à faire du trampoline sur le matelas, comme un première année trop excité.

- Je vis avec Lily Evans ! Je vis avec Lily Evans ! scanda-t-il.

Les oreillers tombèrent du lit, mais honnêtement il s'en foutait. Il dormait dans le même lit qu'elle.

- Wouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! cria-t-il, euphorique.

Il était certain qu'elle avait même flirté avec lui ! Donc il se faisait détester par ses amis, mais elle aussi !

Fatigué, il replia ses jambes et atterrit sur le dos. Il les jeta sur le coté du lit et se remit debout, puis sautilla jusqu'à le porte. _Alors c'est ça être comme Sirius et James_, pensa-t-il, se sentant très bizarre. En ouvrant brusquement la porte, un sourire lui mangea le visage. Lui, Remus Lupin, loup-garou et grand habitué de la bibliothèque, avait apparemment une touche.

-

Le couloir était vide, Remus s'y engouffra donc , mais avant même de tourner au premier virage pour se diriger vers son dortoir, quelqu'un lui fit une balayette par derrière, et il s'étala sur le sol, son nez s'écrasant contre la pierre.

-

- Hey ! hurla quelqu'un

Remus se retourna sur le dos, tenant son nez qui saignait.

- Ca va pas, t'aurais pu lui briser le crâne !

- Il a couché avec elle ! Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ! cria une seconde voix.

-

Il régnait une grande agitation sous une cape, alors que Remus observait un couloir apparemment vide. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Enlevez la cape les gars. On a pas couché ensemble, on a partagé une chambre parce que vous m'auriez étouffé dans mon sommeil.

Il soigna ensuite son nez. James apparut quand Sirius le découvrit de la cape, puis ce dernier redevint lui aussi visible. Remus se remit rapidement debout, et s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche avant même que James ait eu le temps de devenir agressif. James se fit retenir par Sirius, et décocha un regard noir à son ami.

-

- Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu dis la vérité ? Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu n'essaies pas de me piquer celle que j'aime depuis 4 ans ?

Remus résista à l'envie de crier "Je l'ai aimé en premier !".

- Parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance avec mon secret. Tu peux me croire, c'est juste un énorme malentendu.

James regarda piteusement le sol.

-

- Je suis désolé Moony, je suis devenu vraiment fou hier soir.

- Et moi je ne me suis pas exprimé très clairement, répondit Remus.

Sirius sourit et fit une accolade à James.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que Moony ne se faisait pas Evans ! dit-il, lui donnant de gentils coups de poing aux épaules.

-

James avait toujours l'air dérouté, et fit un pas en avant.

- Mais je peux te poser une question ? dit-il, ses sourcils n'en formant qu'un derrière ses lunettes.

- Bien sûr.

-

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais si heureux tout à l'heure ? Je te jure sur le short de Pete que tu bondissais.

_Parce que Lily m'a choisi moi_, pensa Remus.

-

- Juste parce que c'est le week end, mentit-il dans sa barbe.

James semblait dubitatif.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Alors tu as couché avec Lupin, dit une voix sarcastique.

Lily se retourna et fit face à sa meilleure amie, Amy. La blonde était debout, portant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, déhanchée. Elle avait les bras croisés. Elle affichait une expression sérieuse et concentrée.

-

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Remus, je lui emprunté sa cape, répliqua Lily, en sortant quelques pyjamas en flanelle de sa malle. Amy papillonna autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, observant son amie ranger les vêtements dans un sac de cours.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lily déglutit. Amy ricana.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Lils, tu peux me le dire, je suis ta meilleure amie.

Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir pour vérifier qu'il était vide et que tous les rideaux et portes étaient fermés.

-

-Okay, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne.

Amy hocha la tête d'un air curieux.

-Onapassélanuitensemble.

Son amie la regarda, les yeux vides, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ses mots, avant d'être illuminée.

-

-Nooooon ! Vous avez… tu sais ?

- Non !

- Mais vous avez, genre, partagé un lit ?

Lily rougit.

-Oh mon dieu Lils !

-

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

Amy haussa les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

- Bon, quand on s'est réveillé, il avait son bras autour de ma taille et j'avais la tête sur son torse.

Elle pouffa.

- Et quand on s'est réveillé il a commencé à se dégager mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter.

Ce fut au tour d'Amy de pouffer.

- On est resté comme ça jusqu'à que je lui dise qu'il était mignon quand il se réveillait, parce qu'il était teeellement adorable, tu peux pas imaginer.

-

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais aussi mignonne, dit-elle, soupirant d'un air joyeux.

- Oooooh ! Lily et Remus qui s'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-E-N-T ! hurla Amy alors que Lily la jetait du lit, gloussant toutes les deux comme des folles.

- La ferme Amy ! Si Potter découvre qu'il _se passe_ quelque chose il va jeter Remus du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie !

Gloussement, gloussement.

- Personne ne doit s'en rendre compte. Mais il _se passe_ quelque chose. Et arrête de pouffer !

- Et tu ne penses pas que Potter et Compagnie vont s'en rendre compte si vous continuez tous les deux à disparaître toutes les nuits.

Lily n'y avait pas encore pensé.

- Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressée ?

-

Lily se releva, et aida son amie à faire de même.

- On va se faire un pique-nique dans le parc.

Amy ricana.

- Quoi ? ajouta Lily.

-

- Ca a juste l'air d'un rancart pour moi. Oh, Lily a son premier rendez-vous _après_ avoir couché avec le type.

- JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ ! commença-t-elle, puis baissa la voix. Je n'ai pas_ couché_ avec Remus.

Riant d'un air narquois, Amy lui tapota l'épaule.

- Si tu l'as fait, juste au sens propre, pas au figuré. Même si tu le voulais, j'en suis sûre !

La pauvre Lily rougit encore plus.

-

- Okay, j'ai dormi avec lui. Mais bon sang, je ne suis pas une traînée, Amy.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Amy lui fit un au revoir de la main, et s'assit sur son propre lit.

- Peu importe Lils. On se voit plus tard.

Lily lui rendit son salut et sortit de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers.

-

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de percuter l'objet de son affection, et il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**0o0o0**

**Note de ellamalfoy8 : **Wow, long chapitre ! Et voilà un nouveau teaser ( parce que je sais que vous revez _tous_ d'en avoir un)

_- D'accord Prongs, je vais te dire.Je vais te confier un secret bien gardé, okay ?_

Puis plus tard :

_- Elle n'est pas à toi James… Elle ne l'a jamais été. _

**NdT :** Vite traduit, vite posté, que demande le peuple ? Moins de fautes de conjugaison peut-être. Désolée d'avance pour ça . Votre avis? Vous savez qu'on aime tous ça.


	5. A well kept secret stays secret

**Disclaimer :** Vous reconnaissez : c'est à JK Rowling. Voux ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir lu ça dans les livres : c'est à ellamalfoy8. Autre chose ?

**Chapitre 5 : Un secret bien gardé le reste**

-

Sirius su qu'il y avait un problème quand lui, James et Remus croisèrent Lily dans l'escalier. James la vit en premier, et tout l'embarras qu'il aurait pu ressentir par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente semblait avoir complètement disparu. Lily devint écarlate quand elle vit le trio, et se retourna pour s'éloigner quand James l'interpella.

-

- Hey, Evans ! lança-t-il calmement, ses manières pédantes de retour, avec son incroyable confiance en lui-même.

Remus releva les yeux de ses chaussures nerveusement, le visage aussi rouge que celui de Lily ; ils se souvenaient tous les deux de leur réveil ensemble.

-

- Quoi ? demanda Lily, d'une vois plaintive et pleine de dégoût.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Remus, mais il détourna son regard vers le plafond. Elle ramena son attention à James et Sirius, en pensant _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Tu es venu m'accuser de vouloir sortir avec Black ? ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire nerveux, qu'il transforma en un bâillement crispé quand James se tourna pour lui asséner un regard noir.

-

-En fait, j'étais venu m'excuserde m'être fait des idéescomplètement absurdes hier soir. J'aurais du savoir que tu ne sortirais jamais avec le vieux Moony alors que je me jette à tes pieds.

Lily fit un pas en avant pour être pile devant son visage, son regard noir rencontrant les yeux noisette de James, son haleine mentholée frôlant son nez. James frissonna, se demandant bêtement si elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Remus déglutit, observant nerveusement celle qu'il aimait, se préparant pour les révélations qui allaient suivre.

-

- Remus est un meilleur homme que tu ne le seras jamais, Potter, feula-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sirius se détournèrent pour regarder Remus, qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Lily fit demi-tour vivement, ses cheveux fouettant James au visage, et descendit les marches, le claquement de ses chaussures se répercutant et faisant écho dans l'escalier. Quand elle eu atteint le bas des marches, elle se retourna lentement, les yeux pleins de colère.

- Après y avoir repensé, tu n'es même pas encore un homme, Potter. Tu es juste un stupide petit écolier, qui n'a aucune idée de ce que veulent les femmes.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et se précipita à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

-

- Hé bien ça s'est bien passé, commenta Sirius.

Remus semblait heureux et effrayé en même temps, regardant nerveusement James, qui était tétanisé sous le choc. Il n'avait pas bougé, et haletait.

-

- Alors il ne s'est rien passé, Moony ? demanda-t-il sarcasriquement, en faisant demi-tour pour lui faire face. Il me semble pourtant qu'il s'est passé plein de choses, tu ne penses pas Padfoot ?

Sirius s'éloigna de quelques marches, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Dis-moi Moony, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, puisque tu peux_ tout_ me dire.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, et la colère transformait ses traits. Remus ne recula pas, pour une fois, et resta campé sur ses pieds. Le troisième ami se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il se passait.

- Vas-y ! Dis-moi !

-

- D'accord, Prongs, je vais te le dire, lança Remus, les bras pendant mollement. Je vais te confier un secret bien gardé, okay ?

Il regarda James d'un air de défi, dans le blanc des yeux, surpris par sa propre assurance. Se moquant de qui pouvait l'entendre, il dit ouvertement :

- J'aime Lily Evans depuis 5 ans, et tu m'as fait croire que je n'avais aucune chance. J'étais contre toi, non ? Toi, avec tes allures de prétentieux friqué, et tes talents admirables au quidditch. J'étais là quand tu la torturais, quand tu la suivais partout, quand tu la faisais casser avec tous les petits amis qu'elle avait. Est-ce que tu sais la maîtrise de soi que cela demande de rester calme quand je te vois flirter avec elle ? Et maintenant, quand on commence à peine à se rapprocher tu essaies de tout gâcher ! Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire et attendre que tu l'aies pour la laisser le cœur brisé. Elle n'est pas à toi James !

-

Remus observait James, parfaitement calme et serein. James, de l'autre côté, était tout son contraire. Il tremblait de rage, et ne trouvait plus du tout ses mots. L'adolescent contractait et relâchait ses poings, fixant son ami d'un air incrédule.

-Elle ne l'a jamais été, ajouta simplement Remus.

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. Remus, petite nature, rat de bibliothèque, avait tenu tête à quelqu'un. James fit un autre cri étranglé et, pour la deuxième fois, se jeta sur l'homme en face de lui. Mais cette fois, Remus était prêt. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même précipitamment, et James passa au-dessus de lui, puis atterrit sur la tête, avec un affreux craquement, directement sur les marches en pierre. Remus se releva et retourna brusquement pour regarder son… ennemi vaincu ?

-

Sirius n'agenouilla au côté de James et vérifia qu'il respirait toujours. Remus était figé, observant horrifié ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se demandait si James allait bien, s'il allait recevoir un blâme pour ce qu'il avait fait, si quelqu'un d'autre que les deux garçons avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne savait que faire, que penser, et oubliant tout, il s'enfuit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il s'avéra que seules trois personnes se souvinrent des propos de Remus et James : Remus, Sirius, et une fille qui se trouvait en haut des escalier. Elle avait vu Remus s'enfuir de la salle commune vide, effrayé et bourré d'adrénaline. Sirius était parti lui aussi, faisant léviter la poupée de chiffon qu'était James à ses côtés. Elle s'assit, assommée, sur la dernière marche, se repassant ce qu'elle avait juste entendu dans sa tête. Remus l'aimait. Depuis cinq ans il l'_aimait_. « _Il m'aime, et il ne l'a jamais dit à personne ! _» Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, elle devait le retrouver !

-

Elle se faufila derrière les nombreuses étagères poussiéreuses, cherchant une tête baissée recouverte de cheveux châtain clair. Il n'était pas au rayon "invisibilité" , vide, et il n'était pas en train de s'amuser avec une Serdaigle de 7ème année dans la section botanique, à son grand soulagement. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand elle aperçut une silhouette, seule, penchée contre une étagère, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la bibliothèque. Remus lui tournait le dos, et ne semblait même pas remarquer ce qui l'entourait. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds le long de l'aile pour s'arrêter au bout de sa rangée. Il ne la remarqua pas, et continua à contempler d'un air absent les livres en face de lui, sans un prendre un seul. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa derrière lui.

-

- Cinq ans, hein ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il ne fit pas le moindre signe prouvant qu'il l'avait entendue jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-

- C'est juste une passade, dit-il, stoïque.

-

- Cinq ans c'est trop long pour être une passade, Remus.

Il ne lui faisait toujours pas face, elle le contourna donc pour être face à lui, beaucoup trop consciente de leur proximité. Il se plongea dans ses yeux émeraude et frissonna.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il ne pouvait voir la frustration et l'envie dans ses yeux. Se détournant d'elle, il dit :

-

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

-

- Pourquoi ? A cause de Potter ? Personne n'a à savoir pour nous.

Il continua à s'éloigner.

-

- Sirius le sait déjà, et qui sait ce dont James se souviendra, et encore s'il guérit, dit-il, se laissant glisser le long d'un rayonnage.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Amy sait aussi. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, là.

-

Mais je dois le faire.

-

- Pourquoi Remus ? Oublie Potter ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ça il ne me possède pas, il n'y a rien qui nous retient ! Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait te faire du chantage, si ?

Elle plaisantait, mais il ne rit pas. C'était vrai, James pouvait ruiner la vie de Remus s'il le voulait, en disant juste à une seule personne qu'il était un loup-garou, et sa vie serait finie. Lily remarqua le changement dans son attitude.

-

- Je devrais approfondir ?

- Non.

-

Elle abandonna le sujet.

- Tout ça pour un pique-nique, dit-il sardoniquement.

-

- Il fait trop froid de toute façon.

Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Remus ne supporte plus la tension entre eux. Toute aise était partie et maintenant, qu'ils restent ensemble était juste embarassant.

-

J- e ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va James, dit finalement Remus.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à s'éloigner mais elle l'appela pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-

- Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose.

Elle se mit devant lui, se baissa et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue. Il rougit, sourit faiblement, et la contourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber au sol.

- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A : La bonne humeur vous vaut un teaser ! **

_A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il l'attira vers lui, très doucement, pour que sa tête repose dans son cou._

_-_

**Soyons fous ! Plus tard : **

_Vous êtes incroyable, Remus Lupin, dit-elle honnêtement._

_-_

**Et dans le chapitre après celui-là, dans le 7ème : **

_- Dans quoi est-ce que tu as dormi Moony ? Tu peux me répéter ça ?_

_- En caleçon…_

_- Et qu'est-ce que portait Evans, si je puis me permettre ?_

_- Ses sous-vêtements…_

_-_

**Enfin pour finir sur une note plus rébarbative, laissez moi une review, même très rapide, pour avoir vos impressions s'il vous plaît… Avec les hits je sais que je suis lue, mais un petit retour fait toujours plaisir et ne vous prend que 3 secondes !**


	6. Dream, Just a Dream

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer un peu, si vous reconnaissez c'est à Rowling, si vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir lu ça dans l'un des 6 tomes, c'est à ellamalfoy8. Clair ?

**NdT : **Je sais, je mérite le fouet pour le retard... Mais, qui va vous traduire si vous trucidez la traductrice, hein ? J'espère quand même faire un meilleur boulot que Systran . Et si en plus, se met à faire des siennes, on obtient un beau retard... Non mais sincèrement vous pouvez m'expliquer l'intéret de rajouter le Professeur Vector à la liste des persos ? Qui s'y intéresse, sérieusement ? Grrr. Sur ce bonne lecture ! (_sourire niais)_

_-_

_-_

**Chapitre 6 : Un rêve, juste un rêve**

**-**

**-**

James ne se souvenait de rien. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était d'être assis dans la salle commune avec Remus après avoir demandé à Lily de l'aider. Son esprit était brumeux et il pouvait sentir une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Avec l'odeur de plastique de la salle dans laquelle il était, et l'oreiller moelleux sous son cou, il devinait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ses lunettes, sa vue était donc floue, mais il pouvait distinguer deux têtes qui se penchait sur lui.

-

- Ca va, Prongs ? dit l'écho d'une voix.

- Padfoot ?

- Ouais.

- Et Moony ?

L'une des têtes bougea doucement.

-

- Ouais, dit-il d'un voix étranglée.

James se sentait mis à l'écart. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Remus et Sirius semblaient savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Alors qu'il mettait ses lunettes ( à l'envers ) il vit qu'ils s'échangeaient sans cesse des regards nerveux.

-

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sirius d'un ton anxieux.

James haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'un air comateux.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Remus, avec presque de l'espoir dans la voix.

James le regarda, intrigué.

- Non, on faisait des devoirs, étude de moldus, et après je me souviens pas.

Son ami loup-garou laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu as fait un vol plané dans l'escalier t'es tombé sur la tête, ca fait deux que t'es dans les vapes.

James cilla tandis que Sirius s'installait sur le bord de son lit.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

- Non, dit Remus un peu trop rapidement.

- T'en es sûr ? Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas.

Remus hocha frénétiquement de la tête alors que Sirius examinait les carreaux qui composaient le sol.

- Rien !

-

- James n'avait pas l'énergie de continuer.

- Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, et il fut stupéfait par la réponse.

Remus eut une expression coupable et Sirius le dévisageai, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Comment est-ce que je devrais le savoir ? dit-il calmement.

Le malade sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

- Peu importe, j'ai so… mais il sombra dans le sommeil.

-

- Tsss tsss tsss, lança Sirius à Remus, alors que Mme Pomfrey sortait de son bureau en se dirigeant vers eux.

-

- Le pauvre garçon, il est réveillé ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, à côté du lit occupé.

- Il s'est réveillé mais il s'est rendormi. Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais il ne se souvient pas des… seize ? Des seize dernières heures.

Mme Pomfrey soupira.

- Je savais que ça pourrait arriver. Il y a un sortilège compliqué que je pourrait exécuter pou lui faire retrouver la mémoire, mais c'est très risqué, il pourrait oublier d'autres choses. Ca ne devrait être fait que s'il a oublié quelque chose d'important.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Non, non, rien d'important.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, et sa conviction faiblit. Mme Pomfrey acquiesça et retourna à son bureau.

-

- Alors tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? lui demanda Sirius, tout en observant James, endormi.

- Si je lui disais, qu'est-ce qu'il en ressortirait de bon ? répondit-il.

- Alors il va juste rester dans une ignorance béate, sans savoir que tu cours après celle sur qui il a bloqué ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais n'en parler à personne, Remus ?

-

Remus piétinait autour de la fenêtre, et regarda le parc enneigé.

- C'est pas important…

- Bien sûr que c'est important !

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda Remus, en faisant les 100 pas autour d'eux. Que je dise simplement à James que j'aime sa"propriété", comme il la voit ? Qu'il me déteste comme il a détesté tous ceux qui aiment Lily ? Je ne veux pas perdre mes meilleurs amis !

- On ne t'aurait pas jeté, tu aurais pu nous le dire !

-

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Je ne pense pas.

Remus marqua un point, mais Sirius détestait que son meilleur ami ne se confie pas à lui.

- Au moins tu n'as plus à le cacher, pas avec moi au moins.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily faisait ses devoirs à la lumière des bougies, seule, dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Remus vienne la voir, elle profitait juste du calme et de la lumière tamisée. Son sac était au pied du lit, ses habits proprement pliés à l'intérieur. La salle était calme, apaisante, et sentait comme lui.

-

Après qu'elle ait fini son devoir de Potions, elle sentait la léthargie l'envahir, et le lit l'appeler. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'elle rate le déjeuner, elle prendrait un dîner consistant, et une sieste serait idéale. En silence, elle se débarrassa jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements, et se glissa dans les draps en soie fraîche. Puis elle libéra ses cheveux de sa queue de cheval et laissa les mèches soyeuses s'éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas connaître cette sale jusqu'à maintenant ? C'était tellement relaxant. Elle pouvait juste s'assoupir…

-

Elle se réveilla soudainement quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte se fermer. En ouvrant prudemment les yeux, elle vit que ce n'était que Remus. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, éclairée uniquement par le clair de lune qui perçait par la fenêtre. Le dîner semblait être fini depuis longtemps.

- Oh c'est toi, marmonna-t-elle, endormie.

Il acquiesça, et resta au pied du lit, embarrassé, s'appuyant contre l'un des piliers du baldaquin.

-

- Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas au dîner, alors j'ai fait un détour pour venir te voir.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa en position assise, oubliant son absence de vêtements appropriés. Il fit de son mieux pour regarder ailleurs et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle hoqueta et se couvrit du drap.

- Désolée.

-

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Remus regarda sa montre.

- Onze heures.

Il bailla.

- Je ne pense pas que dormir ici serait la chose à faire, les gars vont suspecter quelque chose. James a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt à cause de sa chute, c'est plutôt bien.

- Ouais, dit-elle, déçue qu'il ne reste pas avec elle.

-

Elle remonta ses yeux vers lui pour le voir étroitement enlacé avec le pilier, comme s'il devait le tenir en l'air. Il était de toute évidence fatigué, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

- Tu es fatigué, dit-elle. Tu vas tenir jusqu'à ton dortoir ?

- Ouais, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Ca va – ça va aller.

- Tu es sûr ? Ils ne vont pas le remarquer si tu restes une nuit.

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se déplaçait au bord du lit pour lui faire de la place.

- Je – je suppose que non.

-

Il enleva sa cape et ses chaussures, et se déshabilla pour ne garder (gasp) que son boxer, trop endormi pou ressentir aucune gêne. Elle dévora son torse du regard, mais détourna les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant de se coucher sur le dos à côté d'elle. Elle se remit du choc et se rallongea à côté de lui, s'enfonçant dans les draps. A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il l'attira vers lui, très doucement, pour que sa tête repose dans son cou. Se sentant plus au chaud que jamais, elle et Remus sombrèrent dans un sommeil calme, et empli de rêves.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus se réveilla en premier. Il n'était pas surpris, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il s'était endormi avec une Lily à moitié nue à côté de lui. Il s'en serait souvenu si quoique ce soit était arrivé, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien eu. Toujours était-il qu'il était là, en train de lui _faire un câlin_. Elle bougea légèrement et se colla davantage à lui, et il eu un frisson, confus et perplexe. Avait-il même dormi ici ? Il était allé au dîner et Lily ne s'était pas montré, il s'était inquiété. Il avait atendu dans la salle commune, mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée, donc il était… parti la chercher, pour la retrouver. Et il n'était jamais parti, apparemment. Il se renfonça dans les oreillers et ferma les yeux, sentant le doux souffle de Lily sur son cou à chaque fois qu'elle expirait.

-

_Lily marchait lentement au milieu des rangées des personnes assises, en sentant sa longue traîne traîner derrière elle. Les gens assis se tournaient pour l'admirer. Son père lui tenait son bras et la guidait le long de l'aile vers une arche, sous laquelle se tenait un homme. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, il était trop éloigné. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle vit que c'était Remus, avec Dumbledore derrière lui. Il était incroyablement beau dans son costume noir. Son père lui relâcha la main et Remus lui sourit timidement._

_-_

_- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni afin d'unir Lily Evans et James Potter par les liens du mariage magique, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. _

_Lily releva les yeux pour le regarder sous la surprise, puis à son fiançé, pour trouver Potter à sa place._

_-_

_- Quoi ? lança-t-elle d'un ton rogue._

_Dumbledore et lui la dévisagèrent d'un air intrigué._

_- Je ne l'épouse pas lui !_

_-_

_- Mais vous devez le faire ! Votre fils doit battre Lord Voldemort ! rétorqua Dumbledore, alors que James la regardait, incrédule et sous le choc._

_Puis elle remarqua une silhouette, debout derrière eux, jouant avec un médaillon dans les mains. Il lui sourit tristement, acquiesçant comme pour confirmer les propos des deux autres. Il articula sans un son "je t'aimerai toujours" avant de se retourner. Lily se releva brusquement dans son lit, alors que Remus quittait le mariage._

_-_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le vrai Remus, endormi.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour essayer de faire sortir le rêve de sa tête. _C'est juste un cauchemar_, se dit-elle à elle-même. _Juste un cauchemar, pas une prédiction horrible, c'était juste un rêve. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-

- Rien, juste un cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle.

Il dégagea le front de Lily de ses cheveux et elle lui sourit faiblement. Quelle idée absurde, son fils irait battre Lord Voldemort ? Voldemort semblait appartenir à une autre dimension, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y pensait encore ? C'était un rêve. Mais cela avait semblé si _vrai… _

-

- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Il bafouilla nerveusement, surpris par la question, ne lui ayant jamais dit "je t'aime" en face, et n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir si elle l'aimait en retour.

- Qu – quoi ? égrena-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oublie, question idiote, dit-elle en se rallongeant sur le côté, dos à lui.

Il déglutit.

-

- Probablement, murmura-t-il, davantage à lui-même que pour elle, mais elle l'entendit quand même.

- Vous êtes incroyable, Remus Lupin, dit-elle sincèrement.

Il se renfonça dans les oreillers, contemplant leur étrange relation.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- **

**-**

**N/A : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez encore plusieurs chapitres avant d'avoir du James-Lily. Alors, la prochain fois dans Un Secret Bien Gardé (alias _Poudlard, la Comédie Musicale _)**

_LIKE A VIRGIN ! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEE !_

**Et plus tard : **

**- **_Je suppose que tu te réserves pour quelqu'un, pas vrai Remus ? Je me demande qui… oh regarde ! C'est Evans ! On va voir si elle sait ! _

**Et dans le 8ème chapitre :**

_Remus s'étouffa légèrement avec la potion, puis l'avala accidentellement, cherchant de l'air._

**Et vous savez quoi ? Pour me racheter je m'engage à avoir le prochain chapitre posté pour demain ._( Maintenant faut assurer... lol)_**


	7. Rumors

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à ellamalfoy8. Oui je sais, ça surprend.

**NdT : **C'est comment déjà ? Ah oui : « les gens s'arrêtent de lecturer, ils se demandent qui a fait durer, et ils commencent à m'encercler, et là je me sens en danger, alors je leur dis prenez moi, faites de moi n'importe quoi, pendez moi la tête en bas comme la dernière fois. » Voilà. Mais c'est un bon chapitre, avec de l'humour, alorslisez au lieu de trainasser sur un disclaimer !

-

-

**Chapitre 7 : Rumeurs**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sirius étant dans un état proche de l'hystérie quand Remus et Lily entrèrent dans la salle commune ensemble le dimanche matin, au beau milieu de la matinée. Ils avaient l'air assez heureux, et Sirius remercia sa bonne étoile que James soit encore en train de dormir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'autres disputes. Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, il observa Lily déposer un baiser sur la joue de Remus et partir vers son dortoir, laissant un Remus embarrassé mais radieux derrière elle. Sirius lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et quand Remus s'aperçut que c'était lui, la culpabilité fit faire un bond à l'estomac du blond.

-

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Vous pouvez pas faire des choses comme ça quand tout le monde peut vous voir ! T'as une chance pas possible que James soit encore endormi, sinon il t'aurais _tué_ ! murmura-t-il précipitamment. J'arrive pas à croire que t'as _encore_ passé la nuit avec elle ! J'ai dû te couvrir, James était vraiment inquiet.

Remus baissa les yeux piteusement.

-

- Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment fatigué, et elle m'a laissé rester avec elle, marmonna-t-il.

- Peu importe, faites juste plus attention quand vous vous voyez, ok ?

Remus acquiesça.

- Maintenant tu ferais mieux de penser à une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur la carte hier soir, James était très curieux.

Une fois de plus il hocha la tête, alors que le ton de Sirius devenait plus léger.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

La mâchoire de Remus tomba.

-

- T'es aussi mon pote, je suis content pour toi ! Alors elle est bien ?

- Sirius ! dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Ca te regarde pas !

Son ami lui fit une moue de chiot avec le regard correspondant.

- De toutes façons jepourrais pas le savoir, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste dormi.

Sirius avait l'air déçu, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

-

- Deux lits simple ou un lit double ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement timide, alors que son ami rougissait.

Il avait visé en plein dans le mille.

- Je prendrais ça comme un lit double.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas autour de lui, cherchant d'autres moyens de lui faire avouer quelque chose.

- Attends une seconde, t'avais pas emporté de pyjama avec toi ?

Remus rougit encore davantage et détourna la regard de son ami qui avait gardé le même sourire.

- Dans quoi avez-vous dormi _Monsieur_ **(1)** Moony ?

Remus marmonna dans son absence de barbe quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Tu pourrais répéter ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant, un éclat de rire menaçant de quitter sa gorge.

-

- En boxer, répéta-t-il calmement alors que Sirius commença à rire bruyamment, attirant l'attention de plusieurs premières années qui travaillaient. Arrête Sirius c'est pas drôle ! dit-il, alors que son ami essuyait des larmes de rire de ses yeux.

-

- Et que portait Evans, si je puis me permettre ?

Les yeux de Remus lançaient des éclairs, tandis que son visage recommençait à ressembler à un souaffle.

- Répond à la question Moony !

-

- Ses sous-vêtements, murmura-t-il.

Les hoquets de rire de Sirius attiraient l'attention de la salle entière qui écoutait avidement, essayant de comprendre la blague. Remus vit James descendant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, l'air amusé alors que son ami faisait de son mieux pour faire taire Sirius.

-

- Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire ? demanda James à Remus, en s'approchant.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire un mensonge, mais Sirius l'interrompit, et, à sa grande horreur, se mit à chanter une chanson moldue.

-

- Like a virgin ! Touched for the very first tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! hurla l'adolescent, se dégageant de la prise de Remus alors que plusieurs Gryffondor dévisagèrent Remus, qui battait tous les records de rougissement.

Il ne voulait pas que Lily descende et assiste à ça. Finalement, il voulait que personne n'assiste à ça, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius (toujours chantant) s'éloigna de l'homme à tête de souaffle **(2)** et se rua vers l'entrée. Ils pouvaient l'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'autre bout du château.

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

- Sinon j'ai entendu une rumeur intéressante au petit déjeuner ce matin, chuchota Amy tandis que Lily se plongeait dans un livre sur les Runes Anciennes.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? dit-elle, sans relever les yeux ni manifester le plus petit signe d'interet.

Amy lui écarta le livre sous son nez, Lily protestant et jetant un regard noir à son amie, qui souriait d'un air narquois.

- Ca me concerne, je suppose, dit Amy alors que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, dis-moi ce suspens va me tuer, dit-elle sarcastiquement, envoyant la main pour récupérer son livre.

Amy le referma dans un claquement sec et le glissa dans son sac.

- D'accord je vais te dire.

Lily tapa du pied, zieutant le sac de son amie.

- J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi Remus Lupin, alias Lover Boy, a perdu sa virginité hier soir.

Lily se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, alors que la blonde gloussait.

-

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Avec qui !

- Chuuuuut !

Amy remit la chaise de son amie en place et se rassit.

- Personne ne sait, mais je croyais que c'était toi, dit-elle doucement.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, c'est juste une rumeur.

Amy la regarda d'un air curieux.

-

- Mais il est resté avec toi hier soir, non ?

- Oui, mais il ne s'est rien passé !

- D'accord je te crois, dit-elle, avant d'avoir un regard vague, et de se retourner vers Lily. C'est vrai qu'il a les phases de la Lune sur son boxer ?

- Amy !

Elle leva les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

- Oui c'est vrai… ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'Amy éclatait de rire.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Rien.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**-**

James détestait les ragots. Con d'accord, il détestait les ragots qui ne parlaient pas de lui. Et ce ragot n'était définitivement pas sur lui. Cette absurdité à propos de Remus était une circonstance aggravante. Il n'aimait pas que les gens envahissent sa vie privée, étant donné qu'_il_ était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-

- Sinon j'ai entendu une rumeur sur toi et ta vie amoureuse, Remus, tu pourrais me mettre dans la confidence ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui au déjeuner.

- Les rumeurs sont fausses, alors ne prend pas la peine de poser la question, répondit-il, sa patience s'épuisant vite.

Plusieurs personnes avaient eu le culot de venir le féliciter, et certains avaient même demandé qui était la chanceuse. Evidemment, il n'avait plus l'énergie de nier davantage, et s'était plié à une technique moldue en leur répondant "et ta sœur". L'information disant qu'il ne mentait pas avait fini par circuler, et les questions avaient cessé, mais les félicitations n'avaient pas arrêtées pour autant.

-

- Oh, touché ! Un peu déçu non ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus grogna. Sirius s'assit en face d'eux et commença rapidement à engloutir de la nourriture.

- Je suppose que tu te réserves pour quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Remus lui lança un regard abasourdi.

- Tu sais qui ça pourrait bien être, Padfoot ?

Sirius renifla et ouvrit la bouche pour se mettre à chanter, mais James l'interrompit.

- Oh regarde c'est Evans !

Remus soupira, qu'elle arrive alors qu'ils discutaient de sa virginité, génial. Comme si James allait changer de sujet. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

-

- Salut Remus, je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda-t-elle, pointant la place vide à côté de lui.

Il hocha la tête et elle lui adressa un grand sourire. James était encore une fois déconnecté, mais pas Sirius.

- De quoi est-ce que vous discutiez ? demanda-t-elle, alors que le cœur de Remus sombra et que Sirius ouvrit la bouche, avec un sourire moqueur.

-

- On discutait de l'état actuel de la virginité de Remus ici présent.

Remus redevint un souaffle et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains. Lily était très mal à l'aise par rapport au sujet, et se mit à farfouiller dans son sac. James rit sous cape de l'embarras de Remus.

-

- Je crois qu'il se garde pour quelqu'un, mais il ne veut pas nous dire qui.

Sirius ricana et Remus lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table.

- Je suis sûr que tu as une certaine expérience en la matière Lily-jolie, étant donné que tu te garde pour moi. Peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider, des conseils!

Les yeux de Lily lui lancèrent des éclairs par-dessus la tête de Remus et elle se leva, balançant son sac sur son épaule.

-

- Que Remus ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ne fait pas de lui un looser, Potter ! cracha-t-elle.

Puis elle se pencha et murmura dans son oreille de sorte que seul Sirius, James et Remus puissent l'entendre.

- Et pour ma virginité, je ne l'ai plus depuis un an.

-

Puis elle fit volte-face et sortit de la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se levant pour la regarder partir. James étant devenu blême, réalisant le degré de stupidité de ses mots ; et Remus, même s'il se sentait un peu mieux grâce à l'intervention de Lily, était toujours plus rouge que jamais. Sirius, le seul normal (quoique), ricanait toujours.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**Notes : **

**(1) : **En français dans le texte original. On remarquera que dès qu'il s'agit d'amour, les gens parlent en français. La classe !

**(2) : **Je suis l'homme à tête de chou…moitié légume moitié mec pour les beaux yeux de Marilou… Hum, pardon. Keuf keuf. C'est passé.

**-**

**A/N : La prochaine fois dans Un Secret Bien Gardé ( alias _Poudlard, le Feuilleton _)**

_- Ca sent comme toi, murmura-t-il, et il observa la rougeur se propager sur son visage, alors qu'elle émergeait de sous le chaudron._

**Et plus tard : **

_- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Comme si j'avais un destin que je ne suivais pas._

**NdT : **Alors ça valait la peine d'attendre non ? Laissez moi une review avec votre avis sur le chapitre, même si c'est juste « like a virgiiiiiin ! » ou « ouuuuuuuh ! le retaaaaard ! » !


	8. Take That, Prongs !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les lieux sont à JK Rowling, ellamalfoy8 les lui emprunte et s'amuse avec. Autre chose ?

**NdT :** Vous savez tous ce que c'est, les semaines d'exams, hein ? Alors gentiiiiils, pas taper les gens… pas taper pas taper AOUCH pas la tête ! Et puis concentrez-vous sur le loooong chapitre au lieu dme taper pour le retard d'abord !

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

-

-

**Chapitre 8 : Dans tes dents Prongs !**

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

Remus dormit dans son dortoir cette nuit-là, même s'il aurait voulu être avec Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, la chaleur d'un autre corps lui manquait. Mais il savait que si James découvrait que son meilleur ami, comment dire, couchait avec celle qu'il aimait, cela pourrait raviver des souvenirs. Et qui sait quel carnage en résulterait.

-

En plus de se sentir seul dans son lit simple défoncé, le dortoir était envahi par des ronflements, pour fêter le retour de Peter d'un enterrement. Et ils s'ajoutaient aux habituels grognements émis par Sirius dans son sommeil. Il se demandait où était Lily, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle pensait à lui. Penser à elle suffisait à le faire frissonner, et il ne demandait si leur relation allait progresser. Ils s'étaient vu, s'étaient tenu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce en sous-vêtements, et pourtant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait se limitait à s'être tenu la main (enfin pas vraiment) et s'embrasser sur la joue. Bien évidemment, il adorait ça, il adorait le simple fait d'être avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir plus. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

-

Un peu plus loin de la tour Gryffondor, Lily se redressait assise sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Même si elle détestait devoir l'admettre, elle avait besoin de Remus. Aussi cliché que ça pouvait en avoir l'air, d'une certaine manière il la complétait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste aller se faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons et se glisser sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Ils se feraient sûrement prendre, et elle était juste en train de se faire une montagne d'un rien.

-

Elle se tournait et se retournait sous les draps rouges, attendant sans espoir le sommeil. Quand il arriva enfin, aux petites heures du lundi matin, elle était assaillie par des rêves d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui avait des yeux verts étincelants. Remus trouva lui aussi le sommeil, mais profita d'un repos calme et sans rêves.

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-

La journée de cours passa rapidement, et Lily n'eut à aucun moment l'occasion de parler seul à seule à Remus, avec Potter et Compagnie qui le collait constamment. Le cours de Potions finit par arriver, un soulagement pour la jeune femme, pour qui suivre des instructions et touiller des mixtures était une pause. Quand elle et Amy entrèrent dans la salle de cours de Slughorn, Lily sentit des odeurs qui lui rappelaient Remus, et elle devint extrêmement paranoïaque, croyant qu'il était toujours derrière elle. Le professeur faisait face à la classe en agitant un chaudron empli d'une potion rose, et s'amusait de la confusion sur les visages de ses élèves. Soudainement, Lily réalisa ce que c'était, un philtre d'Amour.

-

Quand l'ensemble de la classe s'assit, le Professeur s'installa sur un tabouret au rembourrage pelucheux à côté du chaudron.

- Je crois vous avoir présenté l'Amortentia au début de l'année, c'est bien ça ?

La classe acquiesça d'un air curieux, et Lily en profita pour regarder Remus à la dérobée, lui-même la regardant d'un air attendri. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, ne se souciant pas d'être vue, Potter étant occupé à chuchoter avec Black. Il lui retourna son sourire alors qu'elle respirait la merveilleuse odeur qui l'entourait.

-

- J'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne occasion de préparer l'Amortentia, les vacances de Noël approchant je suis sûr que vous aimeriez tous faire quelque chose d'amusant. Au vu des regards que vous vous lancez tous, je suppose que certains d'entre vous reconnaissent des odeurs.

Lily rougit quand Amy lui décocha un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le Professeur continua :

- Afin de rendre les choses plus intéressantes,c'est moi quivais décider des binômes, garçon/fille.

La classe grogna. Lily n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder son quelqu'un de spécial.

-

- Très bien, étant donné que je n'ai pas fait de liste de partenaires, je vais vous la réciter.

Il fut récompensé par quelques rires et un court applaudissement sardonique de la part de Sirius avant de commencer à décider des duos. _S'il vous plait donnez moi Remus, S'il vous plait donnez moi Remus ! _pensa désespérément Lily.

- Lily Evans et…

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle alors que Remus et Potter levèrent tous les deux la tête, pleins d'espoir.

- Voyons dons comment M. Lupin peut se mesurer à la maîtresse des potions.

Lily laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Remus ramassa ses affaires pour se séparer de James.

-

- Echange avec moi ? lui demanda James. S'il te plait ?

- Non, on va se faire prendre.

- S'il te plait ? supplia James tandis que sa partenaire désignée, une Slytherin apparemment contente de la tournure des choses, le fixait.

- Non, répondit fermement Remus alors qu'il s'éloignait vers Lily.

James fut déconcerté parle comportement de son ami, mais n'y accorda pas une grande importance.

-

- Hey, dit Lily pour le saluer quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elle avait déjà commencé la préparation de la potion. Même s'il était intelligent, les potions n'étaient pas son point fort, et il était heureux d'être réparti avec elle, étant donné qu'elle était très douée en la matière. La plus grande partie du cours, il alla lui chercher les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Au milieu du cours, la potion eut besoin de mijoter, et elle en profita pour discuter avec son partenaire.

- Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière, lui dit-elle doucement, en vérifiant si le feu était toujours bien allumé.

-

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il regardait la potion tourner dans le chaudron de Lily, et respirait les volutes de lavande qu'il dégageait. C'était indéniablement le parfum préféré de Lily et son shampooing.

- Ca sent comme toi, murmura-t-il, et observa la rougeur se propager sur le visage de Lily quand elle émergea de sous le chaudron.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, ça lui avait échappé.

- Pareil, répondit-elle.

Il était ravi que ce soit le cas. Ce petit mot l'avait empli de joie, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. L'agréable pause fut interrompue par un cri étranglé de James, et Remus se retourna vivement, s'attendant à ce que le garçon lui saute dessus, mais découvrit à la place la partenaire de James essayer de faire un câlin à ce dernier.

-

- Professeur ! hurla James, sautant sur son bureau pour essayer d'éviter la fille, qui lui courait après en l'appelant « Jamie ! Jamie ! ».

Slughorn farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour trouver l'antidote alors que James sautillait de table en table, la classe riant hystériquement. L'adolescente trébucha en le pourchassant, faisant tomber plusieurs chaudrons, y compris celui de Lily et Remus. La potion déborda, et fut projetée sur le sol, et malheureusement dans la bouche de Remus qui riait. Il toussa alors que Lily l'observait avec horreur, même si elle était la seule, toute la classe étant occupée à regarder James. Remus s'étouffa un peu avec la potion, puis l'avala accidentellement, en essayant de respirer. _J'ai fait cette potion, _pensa-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, _il va – _mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Remus qui se retournait lentement vers elle. Il avait l'air radieux, son sourire étincelait, ses yeux pétillaient. Lily pensa que son visage pourrait se déchirer avec un sourire qui lui étirait le visage comme ça. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, s'éloignant de lui.

-

- Lily ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix de fausset, comme un petit garçon.

- Ouais ? répondit-elle nerveusement, regardant les cheveux de Remus tomber sur ses yeux bleus.

Même quand il était fou maniaque comme ici, il était à tomber.

- J'peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

-

Elle aurait pu voir cela comme un commentaire très amusant, venant d'un des garçons les plus timides de sa promotion, mais elle était juste préoccupée. Ses mots se mélangeaient et elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, juste à le fixer d'un air incrédule. Il s'avança, beaucoup plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur nez ne soient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- Je prendrais ça comme un oui, dit-il, avant de se pencher et que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elle se fondit en lui, se surprenant elle-même en répondant au baiser. Consciente de la classe entière, mais s'en moquant complètement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Remus et lui rendit _passionnément_ son baiser. En fait, le qualificatif passionnément ne convenait même pas.

-

Une fois que la fille qui pourchassait James se vit faire administrer l'antidote, le garçon fit demi-tour, cherchant ses amis pour rire avec eux de l'obsession de la fille. Il fut à la place récompensé par la chose la plus horrible qu'il aie _jamais_ vu. Evans embrassant Remus. Evans et Remus. _Evans et Remus !_ La plupart des gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il se jette sur son ami, mais au lieu de ça il tomba en arrière sur un tabouret. La classe entière avait à présent remarqué le couple, et Slughorn riait sous cape et se mit à taper du pied.

- Remus ! siffla Sirius, quelque part derrière James.

Lily se détacha de son partenaire de potion, l'air grisée, amusée, mortifiée, et pourtant vraiment heureuse. Remus se retourna paresseusement, n'accordant pas la plus petite attention au professeur.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il à son ami choqué, son bras toujours autour de l'épaule de Lily.

- Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, sans aucune rhétorique.

- Et bien, Sirius, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser Lily Evans, déclara-t-il, s'attirant quelques ricanements de la part des étudiants qui les entouraient.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers un Prongs mortifié et ajouta :

- Dans tes dents Prongs !

Slughorn arrêta de taper du pied et réalisa que ce n'était pas l'attitude normale de Lupin.

-

- La potion, marmonna-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il conjurait un verre et y versait de l'antidote.

James n'avait toujours pas réagi à la réflexion très profonde de Remus, et regardait toujours une Lily mortifiée, qui elle-même fixait Remus, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

- Bois ça mon garçon, dit Slughorn en lui tendant la potion.

Remus la lui pris de sa main libre, et l'avala. Après quelques secondes il cilla, se retourna pour observer Lily, et enfin son bras qui entourait toujours son épaule. Il hoqueta et se dégagea, alors que James se relevait et s'enfuyait de la salle, Sirius juste derrière lui.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

Autour d'eux, les autres étudiants pataugeaient dans la flaque de potion en retournant vers leur bureau pour ranger leurs affaires, sentant que le spectacle était fini.

- J'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit-elle en se penchant pour récupérer son sac.

Elle quitta ensuite la salle, sentant toujours le contact de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Evidemment, elle laissa un jeune homme très perplexe derrière elle.

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-

La bibliothèque laissait Remus tranquille. Elle ne chuchotait pas à son encontre quand il s'y promenait, les étagères ne comméraient pas sous ses mains. Les livres ne lui demandaient pas si Lily embrassait bien. Elle le laissait en paix, il se baladait donc parmi les rayonnages, évitant tout contact humain. Il ne cherchait pas un livre, ni ne faisait ses devoirs, il tuait simplement le temps en attendant que les couloirs se vident afin qu'il puisse se faufiler aux cuisine avant se retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. En y réfléchissant, seulement si Lily l'y acceptait. Il ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était sous l'influence de l'Amortentia, mais à partir des ragots qu'il avait entendu, il l'avait au moins embrassé. Quelques personnes disaient l'avoir vu aller plus loin, mais il ignorait si c'étaient de simples rumeurs, ou s'il avait vraiment emballé Lily devant tous les Slytherin et les Gryffondor. De toute manière, il savait qu'il était grillé.

-

Ilprit tranquillement son dîner dans les cuisines en solitaire, en étant poli mais distant avec les elfes, et retourna à la Salle du Demande. A chaque fois qu'il croisait un étudiant ou un membre de l'équipe professorale, il se cachait derrière la statue la plus proche ou dans un coin. Il ne transgressait aucune règle, mais il ne voulait aucun contact humain, à part Lily. Quand il atteint la tapisserie qui signalait la Salle, il fit les cent pas en pensant _J'ai besoin de parler à Lily, j'ai besoin d'être dans notre pièce. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec elle_. Quand la porte apparut devant lui, il hésita, pensant qu'il était indélicat de lui imposer sa présence. Il tapa doucement et attendit une réponse.

-

- Qui c'est ? demanda une voix étouffée à travers le bois.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est Remus.

Lily n'ajouta rien, et après avoir attendu une réponse sans la recevoir, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle était assise sur le lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et elle tremblait, de petits sanglots faisaient écho dans la petite salle. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, en froissant quelques parchemins de devoirs qui l'entouraient. Lentement il l'entoura de ses bras, et elle se laissa aller contre ton torse, pleurant sur sa chemise.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lils ? demanda-t-il doucement dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras, il n'obtint aucune réponse. C'est de ma faute ?

- Non, c'est de la mienne.

Il lui caressa gentiment le dos de sa main.

- Je suis juste perdue.

- A propos de quoi ?

Elle hoqueta et reprit sa respiration à travers ses larmes.

- Je… et bien… à propos de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il déglutit, se tendit, et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es perdue ?

-

- Parce que t-tu m'aimes, e-et je sais p-pas ce que je ressens po-pour toi.

Remus était lui aussi perdu. Il voulait que Lily l'aime, il voulait qu'elle ait besoin de lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer ça. S'il la pressait, cela la ralentirait, et s'il attendait, cela pourrait la rendre encore plus confuse. Elle continua, il se contenta donc de l'écouter.

- J'ai juste l'impression qu-que je te dois quelque chose, que je d-devrais t'aimer aussi.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Lils.

_Je devrais t'aimer_, elle avait dit. Est-ce que cela signifiait que ce n'était pas le cas ?

-

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, j'ai besoin de toi et je déteste être sans toi, mais je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle dans la cape de Remus.

Elle avait effectivement besoin de lui, il pouvait la calmer, il était presque son refuge. Remus sentit à quel point elle était apaisée par son contact en entendant ses pleurs se calmer.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de décider, on a tout notre temps.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Quand elle se fut recomposée, elle s'écarta de lui, son visage humide mais stoïque.

- C'est juste une soirée si bizarre, dit-elle calmement, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Il avait l'air troublé, et elle ne l'en blâmait pas.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potions ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle s'y attendait. Elle lui dirait les faits, ou au moins la version modifiée.

-

- Tu t'es fait asperger par la potion, et tu t'es retourné vers moi.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle rebutait à lui dire la vérité.

- Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'embrasser, et je ne t'ai pas répondu, donc tu as pris ça pour un oui.

Ils rougirent à l'unisson.

- Et tu l'as fait, ensuite Sirius t'as en quelque sorte hurlé dessus et tu n'était pas gêné du tout.

Remus grogna, et Lily mordit sa lèvre.

- Je vois où ça mène, marmonna-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ensuite tu as dit « dans tes dents Prongs » et il s'est enfui.

-

Ils restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit envahie par le doute.

- Ils ne vont se douter de rien, vu que c'était sous l'influence de la potion, non ?

Il réfléchit, jouant avec la soie sous ses doigts.

- Je suppose que ça dépend de si oui ou non tu as répondu à mon baiser.

Il prit son silence pour un aveu que oui, ça avait été le cas.

- Ne te soucie pas de ça, Lils, c'est juste une stupide querelle d'écolier pour une fille.

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, comme si j'avais un destin que je ne suivais pas.

-

- Tu choisis ton destin, Lils, si une telle chose existe.

- Je sais comment je le veux, chuchota-t-elle, plutôt pour elle-même.

Il l'observa d'un air curieux, le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

-

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il en retour.

Elle se pencha davantage vers lui sur le lit, déchirant plusieurs papiers mais elle ne le remarqua même pas.

- Je peux te montrer ? demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui, dit-elle, plaçant sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassant, un innocent, nerveux, mais parfait premier baiser.

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

-

- Attend, James ! cria Sirius à son ami qui courait.

Le garçon en face de lui ne s'arrêta pas et disparu dans un virage.

- James !

Sprintant après son l'ombre de son ami, Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Remus avait embrassé Evans parce qu'il était sous l'influence de l'Amortentia, mais Evans agissait selon sa volonté propre. C'était ce qui avait poussé James à fuir.

-

Devant lui James sauta un escalier entier et s'éloigna encore plus de Sirius, atterrissant dans le hall d'entrée. Sirius en ouvrit violemment la porte pendant que les portes principales, celles menant au parc, se refermaient. Il les ouvrit tout aussi violemment, alors qu'un cerf courait vers la forêt interdite.

-

- James ! répéta-t-il, mais le cerf ne se retourna pas, au lieu de ça il s'enfonça dans les arbres.

Se concentrant sur sa forme animagus, Sirius se transforma et bondit après son ami, se faufilant aisément à travers les branches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des échos de sanglots humains à travers la forêt qu'il ralentit et reprit sa forme normale. Son ami était assis au milieu d'une clairière, se fichant se cacher ses larmes.

-

James était dans un état pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts de saleté, et ses feuilles étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Deux rubans de larmes humidifiaient ses joues et son visage était tordu de souffrance morale. Sirius regarda James s'écrouler sur ses genoux, montrant ouvertement sa peine, et il se rapprocha de son ami.

-

- S'il te plait dis moi que c'était l'Amortentia qui lui a fait faire ça, s'il te plait Sirius, supplia James, son visage chiffonné.

- Oui, James, oui c'était ça…

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a embrassé elle aussi ?

Son ami marqua une pause.

- C'est ce que je pensais, il lui plait et elle me déteste.

Toute trace d'arrogance ou de puérilité avait disparue. Sirius se crispa.

-

- Non elle ne te déteste pas…

- Si elle me hait ! s'égosilla-t-il, quand Sirius réalisa que cette facette de son meilleur ami était cachée pour une bonne raison.

- Non c'est faux ! répondit fermement Sirius alors que son ami tremblait, au beau milieu de la neige.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? murmura-t-il désespérément, perdu et peiné.

- D'abord on va se mettre au chaud, t'as pas de cape d'hiver.

-

Il ne fit aucun geste pour se relever, Sirius le remit donc debout en le tractant par les aisselles.

- Pourquoi elle me hait, Padfoot ?

Sirius soupira alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt.

- T'es méchant avec elle.

- Non c'est faux, je l'aime !

- Tu lui manques de respect, tu la fais casser avec ses petits copains, tu te disputes constamment avec elle, tu lui fais des farces, tu lui jettes des maléfices, tu l'insultes, tu l'embarrasses –

James le coupa.

- Je suppose que j'vais devoir travailler là-dessus…

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

-

**A/N : La prochaine fois :**

"Zen Remus", pensa-t-il,"relax, tu n'as pas embrassé Lily Evans deux fois hier. Bon sang, arrête de te la péter !"

**Et plus tard : **

- Je te crois, si tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Pas vrai Padfoot ?

- Bien sûr James, bien sûr…

**NdT : Encore une fois, ça valait la peine d'attendre, hein ? 11 pages Word alors que d'habitude c'est 6 ! Soyez heureux les gensse ! Maintenant que les exams sont passés le rythme habituel des 2 updates par semaine va revenir aussi.**

**Sinon oui, le titre devrait plutôt être « prend ça, Prongs ! » mais on peut s'attendre à davantage de désinvolture de la part d'un Remus sous Amortentia, non ?**

**Contents ? Review !**


	9. Hiding From Reason

**Disclaimer :** Ca commence à lasser… Comme si vous le saviez pas en plus… Bon pour ceux qui sortiraient d'une grotte et qui auraient la mémoire courte, si vous reconnaissez, c'est à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à ellamalfoy8.

-

-

**Chapitre 9 **

-

-

James était nerveux au petit déjeuner : c'était sa première journée de gentillesse. Il avait eu une révélation cette nuit-là, et avait réalisé qu'être agréable uniquement avec Lily ne suffirait pas, alors qu'il gagnerait son cœur en étant agréable avec tout le monde. C'était un sacrifice qu'il n'aurait pu faire que pour elle. Même si James fut très clair quand au fait de respecter les Slytherin.

-

- Plus de farces, avait dit James à Sirius, qui l'avait jugé du regard sceptiquement. Bon, peut-être une ou deux, mais ma nouvelle règle c'est d'attaquer que quand on se fait provoquer.

Sirius avait haussé les épaules et lâché l'affaire, mais James était sûr de lui. Lily pouvait être avec Remus, ou ne pas l'être, il ne savait pas. Mais même si c'était le cas, il l'aurait. Il était James Potter, Dieu sur terre, au nom de Merlin !

-

Il était à présent en train de manger des toasts à côté de Sirius et Peter, faisant face à la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir la voir entrer. De l'autre coté de la porte justement, deux personnes n'étaient pas si pressées d'y rentrer.

-

- C'est juste que je sais qu'ils parlent encore tous du cours de potions de l'autre jour, ils vont tous nous regarder bizarrement, murmura la jeune femme à l'adolescent longiligne à ses côtés.

Il soupira et lui répondit :

- Fais juste comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement avant de la relâcher rapidement.

- J'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter que toi, je ne peux pas m'asseoir avec eux, et je ne sais pas ce que James va faire quand il me verra.

- Tu peux rester avec Amy et moi, elle sait pour nous et ne va pas faire une scène.

Il acquiesça, tapant nerveusement du pied.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut le dire à personne ? Pour nous, je veux dire ?

-

- Oui, je ne veux pas que James se mette à te harceler, il n'arrêtera pas de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui. Ca serait mieux si on gardait ça secret, au moins pour l'instant.

-

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit-elle, puis elle se retourna vers les portes. J'y vais en premier et tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il déglutit quand elle entra dans la Salle et referma rapidement les portes derrière elle. Remus pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations à travers le bois alors qu'il imaginait toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle. Il entama un compte à rebours dans sa tête, faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée, heureux et déprimé à la fois à cause de l'école entière juste derrière le mur. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-

_Zen Remus, relax, tu n'as pas embrassé Lily Evans deux fois hier. Bon sang arrête de te la péter !_ pensa-t-il en longeant l'espace entre les tables Gryffindor et Slytherin. Il pouvait sentir le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Il essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant, mais c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour une fois il était heureux, nerveux, peut-être un peu effrayé, mais heureux quand même. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir à côté de Lily, qui s'était écarté pour lui faire de la place, quand une voix trancha le silence comme une lame de rasoir.

-

- Moony, viens t'installer là ! lança James, et une centaine d'yeux virèrent pour le fixer, tout comme Remus et Lily.

Il sourit chaleureusement au couple, et Remus baissa le regard pour observer Lily. Elle hocha de la tête et il comprit ce geste comme «rejoins-les». Il marcha donc encore quelques mètres et s'assit au milieu du trio. Sirius continuait à engloutir des tartines et Peter, qui était déconnecté de tout, versait un monceau de sirop sur ses pancakes.

- Alors quoi de neuf Moony ? demanda tranquillement James, faisant attention à ne rien insinuer.

-

- Rien de spécial, répondit Remus en attirant un plateau de pain perdu à lui.

La Salle se remplit de murmures et de ragots alors que James examinait son ami. Il était nerveux, avait l'air embarrassé, et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il essaya d'ignorer son comportement suspect.

-

- Je t'ai pas vu dans le dortoir cette nuit, je m'inquiétais.

Sirius fit de son mieux pour ne pas ricaner sarcastiquement dans son assiette.

- Je suis resté dans la Salle sur Demande.

James continua à manger, alors que ses deux amis l'observaient curieusement.

- Je n'étais pas avec Lily, ajouta-t-il.

Il acquiesça et se servit en bacon, ses cheveux indomptables tombant sur ses yeux.

- Je te crois, si tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Pas vrai, Padfoot ?

Sirius dévisagea Remus.

- Bien sûr Prongs, bien sûr...

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**-**

Lily et Remus s'évitèrent la majeure partie de la journée, pour ne susciter aucun soupçon. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, à part pour se dire " passes-moi le dard de billywig s'il te plait" en cours de potions **(1)**. James se fit avoir par leur cinéma et eut à nouveau une confiance totale en Remus, et il se remit à son plan" le Bonheur pour tous", que Lily remarqua à peine. Sirius continua à étouffer ses ricanements et Peter continua à avoir l'air intenable et nerveux. Amy aux côtés de Lily, avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. La déjeuner fit place au dîner et Remus se rappela rapidement de la nuit où tout avait commencé. Sentant son regard dans son dos, Lily se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourna pas le regard, et elle lui articula quelque chose.

- On se retrouva à la bibliothèque.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, dis-le à James et Sirius quand ils reviennent de l'entraînement, okay ? dit-il à un Peter qui semblait perdu, et qui déchirait une page d'un livre de sortilèges.

Remus rassembla ses affaires et glissa son travail dans son sac, puis le laissa à côté de Queudver sur le canapé. Lily quitta la salle commune et il traîna, relaçant ses chaussures. Avec un dernier regard alentour pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, il traversa le portrait après elle. Elle avait déjà passé le premier coin quand il sorti dans le couloir vide, il fit donc son chemin seul jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

-

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire ? _pensa-t-il nerveusement, alors qu'il se baladait dans les rayonnages, à la recherche de la chevelure rousse flamboyante. Il pensa timidement au Bal de Noël, que Dumbledore avait annoncé au dîner. Pouvait-il lui demander ? S'ils y allaient ensemble, James le remarquerait. Et pourtant ils étaient, d'une curieuse façon, petit(e) ami(e). James comptait lui demander, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il avait ditaux autresmaraudeurs comment il pensait la renverser dans ses bras sous le gui. En fait, il avait été si excité qu'il avait raté les sympathiques regards lancés à Remus par Sirius. En y repensant, il était presque sûr que James lui avait déjà demandé. Remus ne l'avait pas vu après le dîner, étant donné qu'il était parti à la tour d'Astronomie pour voir son professeur à propos d'un cours qu'il raterait à la pleine lune, qui n'était qu'une semaine plus tard. James aurait pu attraper Lily entre le repas et un quelconque entraînement de quidditch, pour tenter sa chance et être sûr d'être le premier à lui demander. C'était le genre de choses qu'il était capable de faire.

-

Lily lisait avec attention la section consacrée à la métamorphose quand il la trouva. Elle était assise sur le sol, feuilletant paresseusement un livre sur comment transformer des objets inanimés en créatures vivantes, qui lui paraissait assez ennuyeux à vrai dire. Il pouvait affirmer que quelque chose la perturbait : ses cheveux était attaché en une queue de cheval faite de manière expéditive, qui remplissait à peine son rôle. Elle le remarqua presque immédiatement, relevant brusquement la tête de son livre avant de tapoter le sol à côté d'elle. Il s'installa à ses côtés alors qu'elle glissait le livre dans son sac.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lils ?demanda-t-il avec prudence quand Lily reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Il s'attendit au pire quand elle ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que James a fait encore ?

- Il m'a invité au bal. J'ai dit non, évidemment, mais il avait toujours son air prétentieux.

Il soupira et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Il prépare quelque chose, je le sais.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, il va probablement me le dire et on pourra trouver un moyen d'éviter ça.

Elle se lova davantage contre lui et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

- C'est juste Potter de toute manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? ajouta-t-elle, mal à l'aise, ses mots restant en suspens.

- Je ne sais pas Lils, mais tout ira bien.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**(1) : **Le billywig est un insecte d'Australie de 1 cm de long, et bleu saphir. Et non, je n'ai pas buté sur la traduction, le nom est le même en français. ( je ne buterai _jamais_ sur une traduction, il en va de ma fierté :p )

**-**

**A/N : Au prochain chapitre, plus d'ironie, quelques révélations, des rêves perturbants, et une lecture des lignes de la main fatidique… Teaser ?**

_- Je peux tout te dire, Lils, hein ?_

**Encore : **

_- C'est pas vrai Remus, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

**Encore : **

_- Je pense qu'il a une petite amie secrète. _

**Encore : **

_- Fais juste attention Prongs. Ne fais rien de stupide._

_- Je ne vais rien faire de stupide Padfoot, je ne vais pas laisser Evans s'échapper. _

**Hahaha ! Alors ? Un avis ? Une review ?**


	10. And Yet There It All Is

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à ellamalfoy8. Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là.

**NdT :** Hourraaaa ! C'est FINI ! Fini ! Plus rien pendant 2 mois, plus de révisions qui prennent tout mon temps ! Yesssss ! Et en plus c'est un long chapitre ! La vie est belle !

-

-

**Chapitre 10 : Et pourtant tout est là**

**-**

**-**

- Donc je vais jeter un sort au gui et je vais la suivre, comme ça je la coince dans elle se cache dans un coin ! C'est pas génial ? s'exclama James, étendu sur son lit tout en conversant avec les autres maraudeurs.

L'un d'entre eux dormait, un autre ricanait, et le dernier ? Il s'agitait. Heureusement, James ne pouvait pas le voir, l'obscurité le cachait.

- Remus, tu peux m'aider à trouver un charme qui contrôlera le gui ?

-

L'ami en question ne répondit pas, étant trop occupé à étrangler son oreiller. Ce fut un Sirius ricanant qui répondit à sa place.

- Est-ce que ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ton plan "poli avec Lily" ? suggéra-t-il tout en se coiffant.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que oui, mais quand elle se rendra compte de ce que j'ai fait, ma langue sera beaucoup trop loin dans sa gorge qu'elle ne pourra pas répondre !

Les coutures de l'oreiller de Remus étaient au bord de craquer alors qu'il en écartelait fermement les coins.

-

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher Prongs ? Evans n'est pas une fille facile, elle risque de ne pas aimer ce plan. C'est presque du harcèlement sexuel, ajouta Sirius, en décalant sa raie sur le côté.

- Je suppose que c'est limite, mais je crois que ça va marcher. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas marcher ?

-

Remus déchiqueta silencieusement son oreiller, avant de le réparer pour le déchirer à nouveau. Wormtail ronfla dans son oreiller.

- Fais juste attention Prongs. Ne fais rien d'idiot.

- Je ne vais rien faire d'idiot Padfoot. Je ne vais pas la laisser s'échapper.

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

_« - Tu dois être avec lui, lui dit le garçon._

_Elle lui lança un regard noir._

_- Je suis avec Remus ! Arrête de me déranger, lui répondit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour s'éloigner du garçon qui avait ses yeux. _

_Cependant elle ne bougeait pas, et elle ne pouvait pas se sortir du vide blanc. Il lui sourit d'un air triste._

_-_

_- Mais tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être avec lui. Même maintenant tu sais qu'il n'est pas le type avec qui tu dois finir._

_Le garçon ressemblait tellement à James. Comment savait-il ça ?_

_- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta voie._

_- Alors quelle est ma voie ? Comment tu le sais ?_

_Il soupira, avant de plonger dans ses pupilles avec ses yeux qui ressemblaient tellement aux siens._

_-_

_- Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Tu dois me faire confiance._

_Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand le garçon hurla de douleur en portant une main à son front. Elle pouvait voir à travers ses mains une cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair._

_-_

Lily se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant aussi vite que son esprit tournait. C'était son deuxième, clair et étrange rêve.

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

- Aujourd'hui nous allons réviser la chiromancie, annonça le Professeur Knowlest à la classe de 6ème année de Gryffondor qui avait choisi cette option. Comme cadeau pour les vacances, je vais faire une lecture à chacun d'entre vous. Mais pour l'instant, formez des binômes et lisez-vous mutuellement, en utilisant vos livres pour vous guider, bien sûr.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

-On l'a pas fait en troisième année ? demanda-t-il à son ami, jouant avec un mèche de cheveux noirs de ses doigts.

- Me rappelle pas ça, marmonna en réponse Remus, avant d'attirer à lui la main de son ami. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a _encore_ ce cours ?

-

- Parce que c'est facile d'y avoir un O, souffla-t-il tandis que Remus regardait sa main, l'air ailleurs. T'as une vision, mon pote, ou tu rêves encore d'Evans ?

Son ami rougit avant de se re-intéresser à la paume de Sirius.

- Bon, alors ta ligne de vie a une taille moyenne, donc tu vas mourir vers la trentaine, ça fait quoi ? annonça-t-il sceptiquement, retraçant une ligne de la paume du bout du doigt. Et tu n'as presque pas de ligne d'amour, mais une énorme ligne de romance, donc on peut parier que tu vas continuer à fricoter avec des étrangères dans les recoins sombres.

- C'est la seule manière de vivre, mon vieux. Sérieux.

- D'accooord.

-

Remus ricana et tourna une page de son manuel.

- T'as une longue ligne de tragédie, c'est sympa.

- Peut-être que ma mère va mourir, ça serait sympa, marmonna Sirius.

Remus se renfrogna.

-

- Lis la mienne maintenant, ça devient ennuyeux.

Sirius attira à lui la main de Remus, se mordant la langue de concentration.

- Et bien, M. Moony, ta ligne d'amour est longue, mais ne se relit jamais à ta ligne de vie. Je vais même pas faire semblant de savoir ce que ça veut dire. Mais ta ligne de vie est très longue, donc tu vas sûrement mourir à 4 000 ans à peu près. La vache, t'as une ligne de tragédie énorme toi aussi, mais elle rencontre ta ligne d'amour. C'est bizarre.

Remus déglutit.

- C'est pas comme si c'était important de toute manière. C'est que des conneries.

-

Au milieu du cours le Prof No, comme ils l'appelaient, arriva à leur table. Il s'assit à côté de Sirius et attrapa sa paume alors que les deux garçons se mettaient à ricaner. Prof No émit des « mmmh » et des « oh » en observant la main, avant de relever la tête l'air sinistre.

- Eh bien M Black, j'ai bien peur que vous viviez une vie pleine de tragédies et d'envies, dit-il, alors que Remus ricanait encore plus.

Sirius se contenta de rire.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas un angelot joufflu venu du paradis ?

Le professeur se renfrogna avant de se tourner vers Remus.

-

- Votre tour, M Lupin.

Il prit davantage de temps pour Remus qu'avec Sirius, et n'émit pas un son. Au moins dix minutes plus tard il lança un regard à l'adolescent avide de conseil.

- Etes-vous amoureux, Remus ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Euuuh, oui, répondit-il sans honte tandis que Sirius observait l'échange, curieux.

Et elle, elle vous aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je _pense_ qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont sa phrase sonnait, pas du tout.

- C'est ce dont j'avais peur, dit le Prof No.

-

L'homme soupira et relâcha la main de Remus.

- Cette file vous aime, mais pour une certaine raison, vous ne faites pas partie de son futur. Vous êtes son âme sœur, mais vous ne faites pas partie de son destin, et vous ne devriez pas être ensemble non plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire cela, mais vous empêchez l'apparition d'une naissance ou quelque chose qui jouera un grand rôle dans votre futur. Cela n'a pas de sens, mais pourtant tout est là.

Remus était stupéfait, Sirius silencieux, et Prof No peiné.

- Je dois continuer.

-

- Tout ça c'est que des conneries, Remus, tu le sais, lui dit Sirius quand il retrouva sa voix. C'est un vieux camé, ne le crois pas ! C'est pas vrai !

- Et pourtant, tout est là, répondit Remus. Tout est là.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

Sirius était vraiment préoccupé quand vint l'heure du dîner. Remus broyait toujours du noir et James ne faisait qu'empirer les choses avec ses prétentions sur Lily. Quand le moment vint de se coucher, Remus était persuadé que Lily était faite pour être avec James, et James n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement dans le comportement de son ami. Et quand Remus lança un oreiller sur la tête de James le matin suivant, James comprit cela comme le début d'une bataille d'oreillers.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? demanda Lily après le cours de Potions ce jour-là.

Elle se faisait du souci à propos de son petit ami. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards nerveux en cours, et avait l'air d'une loque.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un bureau dans la salle vide.

- Bon sang Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne lui disait pas. Comme le fait d'être un loup-garou. Ou qu'elle était destinée à être avec son ami.

-

- Rien, c'est juste James qui me gonfle, dit-il, mentit-il de toute évidence dans sa barbe.

Lily pouvait affirmer qu'il mentait, et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Remus, je tombe amoureuse de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Elle soupira et attendit sa réponse, mais elle ne vint pas.

-

- Tu peux rester avec moi, juste cette nuit ? Je veux être avec toi.

- Bien sûr.

Il savait qu'il devait rester avec elle, pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions quand viendrait la pleine lune.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne vas au bal avec personne, si ?

Elle redressa l'oreille à sa question.

-

- Pas _encore_, non, murmura-t-elle, laissant sa tête reposer sur celle de Remus.

Il ne se raidit pas pour une fois, un progrès.

- Bon, on ne peut pas vraiment y aller ensemble, à cause de James, mais tu me réserverais une ou deux danses ?

- Bien sûr Remus.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie signalant le dîner retentisse.

-

- Rejoins-moi dans notre salle à dix heures et demi, okay ? suggéra-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça et elle se leva, avant de récupérer son sac de cours.

- Je te vois au dîner, okay ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau avant de se lever à son tour.

- Bye.

-

_Elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Elle est faite pour être avec _**moi. **_Rien à battre du Prof No, sale vieux junkie. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait du destin ?_

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

- Je peux te dire n'importe quoi, pas vrai Lils ? lui demanda Remus alors qu'il s'asseyait les jambes recroisées sous lui sur le lit king size.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, levant les yeux de son cahier d'étude de moldus.

- N'importe quoi, Remus.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire.

- Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir de la pièce en hurlant une fois que je te l'aurais dit ?

-

La fille rit et se pencha sur le lit pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En s'écartant elle dit :

- Tu pourrais me dire que tu es un vampire et je parviendrais toujours à m'endormir à côté de toi.

Elle s'attendait à un petit rire de sa part, comme toujours, mais elle eu droit à la place à un silence de plomb. Remus croisa son regard de ses orbes bleu marine et essaya de lui transmettre son message de la sorte.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es un vampire !

-

- Un loup-garou, en fait, dit-il sans honte.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Et pourtant je suis toujours là. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, mon cœur.

Il sourit, reconnaissant, avant qu'elle n'emprisonne ses lèvres dans un autre baiser.

-

_Mon dieu je l'aime_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il laissait la langue de Lily entrer dans sa bouche. _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime_. Elle fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant au-delà du possible. _C'est mon âme sœur, loup-garou ou pas_. Mais il s'écarta avant qu'elle ne puisse penser davantage.

- La pleine lune tombe le jour de noël, donc je ne pourrai pas passer cette nuit-là avec toi, okay ?

Elle acquiesça, légèrement déçue.

-

- Mais étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours, on va pouvoir passer la plupart des vacances ensemble.

Elle l'interrompit.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, Remus, dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour reprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Et il le fit.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

Sirius commençait vraiment à haïr James. Evidemment, il était son meilleur ami, mais il blessait vraiment Remus avec ses prétentions sur Evans. Moony avait assez de soucis, en étant un loup-garou, et maintenant il devait se soucier de son meilleur ami qui voulait lui piquer sa petite amie. C'était juste trop.

-

- Donc de toute manière, j'abandonne officiellement le plan « gentil avec tout le monde ». Ca a pas marché.

Sirius grogna et jeta sa brosse au manipulateur. Ca lui avait manqué.

- Merlin Prongs, arrête d'être dans la lune et de rêver à propos d'Evans ! C'est révoltant t'as l'air d'un Hufflepuff !

James se reposa sur son lit et pouffa.

- Peu importe Padfoot. En parlant d'être dans la lune, où est notre petit ami en fourrure ?

-

Sirius remarqua l'ironie de la situation alors que James jetait un coup d'œil au lit vide de Remus d'un air confus.

- Où il est allé se fourrer?

Dans le doute, mentez.

-

- Je crois qu'il a une petite amie cachée, d'une autre maison, renchérit-il, cherchant une autre brosse sur sa table de chevet pour arranger ses cheveux parfaits.

James eut un sourire narquois.

- Du moment que c'est pas Evans, je suis content. Il a besoin d'un peu d'action de toute manière, il, lit trop. Peut-être que c'est cette Ravenclaw pas mal, celle qui flirtait avec lui. C'est quoi son nom ? Rena Cho ? suggéra-t-il en sortant son vif volé.

- Surement, Prongs, dit Sirius d'une voix traînante, ignorant la balle dorée qui flottait autour de sa tête.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**A/N : Vous aimez ? Alors dites-le ! Teaser ?**

- Tu préfèrerais sortir avec qui, Evans, moi ou Remus ?

**Plus tard : **

- Je serais toujours là, Remus, dit-elle alors qu'il embrassait son front en ignorant le pincement à son estomac, qui semblait rempli de plomb.


	11. Sexy Remy

**Disclaimer :** On a rien à nous. Ah si, ellamalfoy8 a l'histoire.

**A/N :** Ouais ! Un autre chapitre ! Dommage, les choses empirent à partir de là, mais j'ai changé d'idées, merci aux vacances pleines de prises de tête. Cette histoire finirait en Remus/Lily, et sera conforme aux livres. Je suis un génie ! Toujours est-il, profitez de ce chapitre !

**NdT :** Et oui, ca faisait longtemps, c'était mes vacances ! Rapellons qu'il est fortement déconseillé de couper les doigts de la traductrice quand on a fait allemand-espagnol à l'école. Encore une fois un chapitre assez long. Alors je vais pas blablater plus longtemps.

-

-

**Chapitre 11 : Sexy Remy**

**-**

**-**

La veille du bal, Prongs commença à poser des questions. Remus savait que James finirait par lui demander qui était sa cavalière, ce fut donc presque un soulagement quand le garçon aux cheveux corbeau le coinça alors qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Sirius.

-

- Donc demain c'est le bal, hein les gars ? dit James.

Il était étalé sur le fameux canapé au coin du feu. Il jeta un œil à ses deux amis, qui étaient occupés à observer le cavalier de Sirius renverser la tour de Remus.

- Je suppose, répondit tranquillement Sirius.

James se retourna sur son canapé pour voir Lily, qui discutait de robes à fines bretelles avec Amy.

- Tu y vas avec qui, Prongs ?

-

- Une fille de Ravenclaw, j'ai oublié son nom.

Il ne remarqua pas le reniflement dégoûté de Remus.

- Alors qui accompagne Evans ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais regarda Remus du coin de l'œil.

- Je vous jure, si c'est ce capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Hufflepuff qui a réussi à lui arracher un oui, il va y avoir du sang.

-

- Alors c'est bon Prongs. Je sais pas avec qui elle y va, mais je pense qu'elle préfère le cerveau aux biscotos.

Remus lui adressa un froncement de sourcils, avant d'attaquer son roi.

- Echec et mat, Sirius.

James ricana.

- Et je ne pense pas que Lily aie un cavalier, elle voulait y aller seule.

Le lycanthrope arqua un sourcil en voyant l'extase de James.

- Ne te fatigue pas à poser la question, elle a un petit ami, ajouta-t-il de dépit.

-

- QUOI ! hurla James, d'attirant l'attention de la totalité de la salle commune. Qui !

- Rassis-toi James. C'est personne de Hogwarts.

Il se rassit à contrecœur, lançant un regard noir à Lily. Elle ne le remarqua pas.

-

- Qui c'est ?

Remus déglutit et réfléchit à toute vitesse, alors que Sirius entrelaçait ses doigts, ricanant de la situation délicate de son ami.

- Un moldu quelconque de là où elle habite. Celui que… qu'elle avait mentionné au petit déjeuner l'autre jour.

Les yeux de James lancèrent à nouveau des éclairs vers Lily

- Ca va James, c'est pas comme si elle était intéressée.

-

- Je te demande pardon Moony ? Elle est parfaitement intéressée ! s'exclama James, se relevant. Je vais te prouver ça.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, à cause de James qui le dégagea brusquement du tapis pour le traîner à travers la salle commune, une main de fer retenant son bras.

- Hey, Evans ?

-

Lily l'observa d'un air soupçonneux, tout comme Amy. Elle échangea un regard perdu avec Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda-t-elle l'air ennuyée, relevant ses cheveux en une queue lâche, tandis que Amy sortait un magazine moldu de son sac.

- Tu préfèrerais sortir avec qui, Evans, moi ou Remus ? demanda-t-il, alors que son ami redevenait un souaffle.

Amy étouffa un ricanement et déclara qu'elle allait aux toilettes, abandonnant sa lecture. Lily releva un sourcil.

-

- Remus sûrement, vu que ta tête est plus grosse que mon chaudron de potions.

Remus rit sous cape et James lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle eut un rictus :

- Pas que tu aies de quoi t'inquiéter. Remus est beaucoup trop amoureux de Black pour tenter quoique ce soit avec moi.

-

- Hey ! s'exclama Remus, tandis que Lily lui adressait un regard démoniaque.

- Désolée d'avoir révélé ton secret, Remus. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?

Elle eut une moue de chiot, et il pensa qu'il était difficile de rester en colère contre Lily Evans.

-

- D'accord, maintenant je sais plus quoi penser, dit James en relâchant son ami.

- Je plaisante Potter. Maintenant retourne jouer avec ton vif et laisse les grands discuter.

Elle le congédia d'un signe de la main et il se traîna jusqu'à Sirius l'air hébété, avant de sortir son vif volé.

-

- Joli rattrapage Lils, dit Remus, se laissant tomber sur un canapé à côté d'elle. Sa tête _est_ plus grosse qu'un chaudron, je peux pas croire que je l'ai jamais remarqué.

- J'ai gagné des prix pour ma perspicacité, Remy. Et ne prétend pas n'avoir pas fixé Black toute la journée.

- Remy ? C'est nouveau. Je faisais juste attention à Sirius parce qu'il n'a pas réalisé que sa braguette était ouverte.

-

Il posa ses pieds sur le repose-pieds qui faisait face à son fauteuil et Lily rougit.

- J'aime le nom Remy, ça a un certain charme viril. Et je ne regardais Sirius que parce qu'il est _si_ sexy !

Il hoqueta d'un air faussement outré.

- Tu trouves que Sirius est sexy ?

- Pas aussi sexy que quelqu'un que je connais.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et il lui adressa un "mmh mmh" séducteur. Elle rit.

-

- Hey Remus, arrête le badinage et reviens jouer ! cria Sirius à l'autre bout de la salle.

Lily gloussa alors qu'il se relevait.

- Bien, peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre ce badinage ce soir lors des rondes de préfets. Souviens-toi, on est vendredi soir !

Il grogna et lui fit un dernier geste de la main avant de rejoindre ses consorts. _Comment pourrais-je oublier ?_

-

- Oh et, Remus ? lança-t-elle à travers la salle.

L'ensemble du trio se tourna vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Boutonne ta braguette.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

Les couples soudés par la bouche étaient partout, et cela commençait à vraiment énerver Remus. Après avoir séparé le sixième couple de la soirée, il se retourna vers sa copine :

- J'en ai marre !

- Ca va Remy, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être jeune et amoureux.

Elle caressa sa taille d'un doigt.

- Oui, mais pourquoi tout le monde semble ressentir le besoin de le proclamer en public au milieu d'un couloir ?

- Relax, sois content que l'on aie pas à patrouiller demain soir. C'est au tour des Slytherin.

-

Elle grimaça. Ils prirent le virage et gravirent les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie.

- C'est génial. On sait que personne ne va s'amuser avec Malfoy et cette Narcissa, ici.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-

Par chance, la tour d'astronomie n'abritait aucun couple de Slytherin, même si Lily eut le plaisir de séparer deux entreprenants Hufflepuff. Une fois que ces deux eurent été boutés hors de la tour, Lily et Remus furent seuls.

- Hum… On devrait rentrer.

- Je suppose, dit-elle.

Mais au lieu de se rediriger vers les escaliers elle se rapprocha du bord, se retenant au garde-fou en pierre. Il la rejoignit à contrecoeur, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en bas.

-

- Tu as le vertige ?

- A peine.

Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et se reposa contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peine, Remy. Je suis là.

-

Le parfum de lavande l'apaisa et il la rapprocha de lui avant de poser un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je serais toujours là.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête et ignora le pincement que le Prof No lui avait donné.

- Tout comme moi, Lily. Tout comme moi.

Elle se lova davantage contre lui, en regardant la lune décroissante.

-

- Alors tu es un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle doucement, le faisant se reculer. Je suis désolée, Remy, reviens.

Il soupira et s'assit sur la rambarde face à elle.

- Oui.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule la lune, dans son dos.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été une telle loque cette semaine.

Elle se hissa sur la pierre à côté de lui et lui dégagea les cheveux des yeux.

- Je crois que ca explique beaucoup de choses. Tu as eu tellement d'oncles et de tantes qui sont morts que j'ai cru que tes grands parents avaient eu une portée !

Il rit doucement.

- Les garçons le savent ?

-

- Oui. Ils sont géniaux pour ça. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils ont fait pour m'aider.

Elle acquiesça.

- Et être ce que je suis est une malédiction, mais ils rendent ça tellement moins dur.

Ses mains trouvèrent les siennes et elle les pressa affectueusement.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puissent comprendre, mais ils ont fait preuve de beaucoup de compréhension. Et maintenant je t'ai toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie pouvait être aussi bien.

-

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu dois nous cacher. Si Potter découvre, il pourrait vendre la mèche.

- Exactement. J'ai besoin de mes amis, même s'ils sont tous demeurés.

Elle pouffa et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre sous le clair de lune, complètement apaisés par l'autre.

-

- Je t'aime, Remus, murmura-t-elle aussi doucement que la neige tombait en tourbillons autour d'eux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

Sirius était le seul à être réveillé quand Remus rentra de ses devoirs de préfet. Le garçon avait l'air si calme et heureux que Sirius pensa que son ami avait découvert l'herbe moldue. L'homme ne le remarqua même pas, mais enleva juste ses chaussures et se blottit sur son lit comme un chat, entièrement habillé.

-

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, vieux ? On dirait que t'as gagné tout le stock de Felix Felicis de Slughorn

Remus sourit paresseusement et soupira d'un air nostalgique, et ferma les yeux.

- Lily m'aime.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou soulagé.

-

- Félicitations ! Elle sait pour ton petit problème de fourrure ?

Il s'attendait à un froncement de sourcils coupable mais au lieu de ça Remus hocha lentement la tête.

-

- C'est génial, Remus. Vraiment.

- Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime vraiment pour de bon, dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil calme.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius comprit la paume de son ami.

-

**0o0o0o0**

**-**

**A/N : Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Sexy Remy ? Le prochain chapitre est le Bal de noël, qui est horriblementproche de la pleine lune. Remus devient un peu irrité, si je puis dire.**

**La prochaine fois dans Un Secret Bien Gardé (Poudlard, le feuilleton) :**

_Potter souriait allègrement, fixant quelque chose au dessus d'elle alors qu'il galopait dans sa direction. Elle releva la tête pour voir la chose la plus horrifiante qu'elle avait jamais vu : du gui._

**Puis dans le chapitre après ça, le treizième : **

_- Parce que _**tu**_ m'as _**moi**.

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement._

_- Tu m'auras _**toujours moi**.

**Toujours est-il qu'on se reverra. REVIEW !**


End file.
